The Start of Something New
by Xxtwilightlove823xX
Summary: After the depression that Bella has gone through, Both parents decided to send her to a boarding school in Michigan, far away from any relatives. Will Bella make new friends? Start a new life? And possibly find someone else?Aka Bella sent to Boarding sc..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These are Stephenie Meyer's Character's.**

**Summary: After Edward left Renee and Charlie decided that Bella is too depressed. They force her to go to a boarding school in California. Bella starts a new beginning. She'll have to face pain of meeting new people, and forgetting about the past. Do you think she'll achieve her goal?**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Preface**

He left me with in 5 minutes. Leaving me painful as ever. A huge whole ripped out by him. Will I ever move on? Forget about him? Today was exactly one month from the day he left me. My mind still remembers as I had the courage to go to the nearby forest.

The forest was just how I remembered it. The trees were damp and mossy. Some dead leaves and fallen branches on the ground, right under my feet. As I walk on the ground, the twigs snapped, and the leaves crinkled. That was when I remembered what happened.

*****_**Flashback***_

We went to the truck after I told Charlie I was going to La Push. As I started my roaring engine, I went the fastest way to La Push. Edward had told me to turn to a nearby street. I knew he couldn't pass the line. He started to walk, as did I. We stopped only metres away from the truck.Edward broke the silence, and said to me. "We're leaving"

"_Who do you mean by we?"_

"_My family and I. All of them are gone except for me. I'm leaving right after this."_

"_Why?!"_

"_It's for the best."_

" _Just pretend we never exist. And we promise never to bother you again."_

_My heart was aching. And I just wanted to let my tears out. Tell him to stay. To not leave me? Why? He didn't love me?_

_He broke the silence again. "Bella, can I ask you one favour?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Be safe. Charlie and Renee need you."_

_He left after that instance._

_***End of Flash Back* **_**(Sorry, If this is the wrong things he said. I tried my best to remember.)**

This is where the place he left me. The place where I cried. And the place where Sam Uley and his gang saved me.

I went back home. Just being there makes my heart ach even more. I went straight to the bathroom. Looked at my self. My eyes are filled with red- pink from crying, and tears on my pale cheek.


	2. Leaving Me All Alone

** me All alone.**

**Disclaimer: Not my Characters (again)**

**Sorry if I said California, in the summaries. But I meant to say Michigan, Sorry.**

**P.S: This is my first fan fiction.**

My alarm clock went off. I pulled the covers over my whole body, especially my head. At that moment Charlie came in the room taking the covers off me. I tried not to budge. But he was too strong for my weak body. I fell to the left side of my bed; I got rolled over from the blanket. I was still there, lying.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked super concerned.

"Yeah!"

" Well, then GET UP!"

" NO!"

" ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

" FINE."

I dragged myself up. I stomped over to the washroom, annoyed. Almost slamming the door. I hate it when he calls me Isabella. It's just too formal. And he knows it. A knock suddenly interrupted my thoughts. Made me jump, since I wasn't paying attention.

" Bella, you have to get to the airport by midnight."

" Okay!"

Renee and Charlie decided that I was too depressed form Edward leaving. So I'm moving to Michigan. The school is called Leelanau. This is a boarding school. And is far away from both my parents. I don't even understand why they are sending me off. It looks like they don't want me anymore. Who would after my attitude, after Edward left me?

I went into the shower. Showering in the morning makes me release all the stress. Especially today. It did work, it always did. I dressed into a pair of hot pink sweat pants that I had gotten from Alice, on one of her crazy shopping sprees. I wore a sky blue blouse; also from one of Alice's shopping sprees.

I went down stairs to cook breakfast for Charlie. But when I got there, there were pancakes, in the middle of the table. I saw Billy and Jacob, sitting there and my Dad. They were eating like they haven't eaten in days.

" Hey Jacob, Billy." I said, they stopped eating and looked at me.

" Hey, Bella." Billy spoke " come eat with us. I mad pancakes."

" I hope you cook better than Charlie." He laughed and so did everyone else on the table.

I sat down on the chair in between Charlie and Jacob.

" We're going to miss you bells." Jacob spoke. I heard the voice was sad, and hollow. Filled with unreleased tears, that are unable to let out.

" I'm going to miss you all. And I really mean it. You guys made my life happy here and now I will feels so lonely."

" Bella, can I talk to you outside?" Asked Jacob

" Sure"

I grabbed my jacket and put on my shoes. I walked down the steps, as did Jacob.

" So what did you want to talk about?"

" I can't believe your leaving all the way to Michigan! You know that across the country right"

" I know. And I really miss you, too. But it isn't my fault that Renee and Charlie decided to send me over there."

" That's part of the reason!"

" Huh? What do you mean?"

" Um… your … bloodsucker did this all to you."

" NO HE DOESN'T. EDWARD HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS. HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" _I can't believe he just called Edward bloodsucker. How could he!_

" Calm down, Bella."

" Sorry, but how does he have anything to do with this?"

" Well, if he hadn't left you. You wouldn't be this depressed. Then your parents wouldn't have sent you away. He's just a little-"

" I get it. Just please don't say what ever you were going to say."

" Sure, and here. I hope you keep this well. It represents our friendship."

He handed me a beautiful bracelet. It has letters on each one of the little beads, carefully craved by hand. There was an airplane as a charm and on the back it wrote. '_Jacob and Bella best friends till the end.'_ I slipped it on right away. And I hugged him into a great bear hug. And he did the same.

" Jacob, did you crave this?"

" Yeah, each one by hand."

" Thank you. And for everything."

"Everything?"

" Yes, though times I've been in pain physically and mentally. And for just being there."

" It's no biggy."

We walked back into the house.

And they had to leave. I felt so sad, but I knew I would see them at the airport, later.

I went up to my room. Packing most off my thing. Especially things, from _him _and _his_ family. I first started out packing the clothes.

Packing all the clothes that Alice gave me, and the most important was his jacket. The scent still was smell able. It was from when we were in the restaurant in Port Angles.

Then I started out to the jewellery. A charm bracelet with a heart with engraves '_EC+ BS'_, and a lion and a lamb. I also packed a heart shaped necklace that Alice gave me.

And last I brought my entertainments and electronics. I had the cell phone, and other unimportant stuff. When I went to check the place. I forgot about the book self. I needed to bring the photo album and my old copy of _Withering Heights_.

I went up to my truck to load my stuff in the bed of my truck. And, so how I made myself go into the truck, and drove. _Where are you going?_ My voice asked. I don't know. _Well doesn't this look familiar?_ Oh. I arrived at a big white house with moss and vines caressing the edges of the walls and railings.

In side was a room still filled with furniture. But they were covered with white sheets. And thin layers of dust. It smelled like them, still. But not how I remembered it. It doesn't seem so fresh anymore. I went up to each of their rooms. And if they do come back, they'll see something, in each room.

What is Bella leaving there? Please review and tell me if you like it or not. I will also accept suggestions. Sorry if you don't like it. But if you need to tell me what's wrong.

**And as I said before this is my first. REVIEW PLEASE. REVIEW **


	3. Teardrops on the Page

**2. Teardrops on the Page**

I feel so sad no one reviewed. It really helps me write if I get some comments. And I need to know if People are actually read it. If there are I will update frequently. If not then it will take weeks for a chapter. Sorry I'm being this mean.



I first start out in the room I least visited. Rosalie and Emmett's. Even though I knew that Rosalie didn't like me. I still will write a letter for her. I left the letter on the lamp stand. The letter had names printed on it, and it the neatest writing I've ever wrote.

_Dear Rosalie & Emmett._

_Rosalie, I know you don't like me, and Edward told me for the fact was because you wished you were human. And even if you didn't like me, I will still care for you. _

_Emmett, you were always so funny, and sometimes annoying. But what I love about you most is that you care. Even if you tease me when I tripped, or beat me at all physical games. And I miss your big bear hugs that make me not able to breathe, or break every bone in my body. You're my big brother, and I want you that way. I really missed you._

_Your little sis,_

_Bella _

I started to get tears in my eyes. As I head for Carlisle's study room. He was like my part dad. His room seems different so empty. The walls weren't cover with pictures of his past in London, England. And the bookshelves only filled with files and documents from the hospital. A neat pile was stacked to the left side of his desk. I left the letter in the middle of the desk, making it too visible with the mahogany shaded desk. I knew that this letter was going to be harder to write than Rosalie's and Emmett's.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_I just have to say, you made my living in forks a lot safer. If you weren't the doctor here, in this small town. Then I would be died by now. Thanks for ever thing. I think of you more than a doctor, or Edward's dad. I think of you as my part dad. I felt that you were taking the responsibility that a father would have. You were Caring, Safe, and Smart._

_But even If you return to forks. I'm afraid I won't ever see you guys ever again. Since I don't have an immortal life._

_Love,_

_Bella _

The room beside is Esme's bedroom, the walls were tinted a creamy paint. Its furniture was neat and so comforting. I left it on the paint set in the corner.

_Dear Esme,_

_You are just like a mother to me. When you were here you treated me just like family. And you tried to keep me safe, and happy. I really miss you and I hope you would too, even if I'm not with you._

_Love, _

_Bells_

I headed down the long hallway. Trying to think of the thing to say to Jasper. We never really talked much. He seems to avoid me, because he can't control his thirst as well as the rest of them. I twisted the knob lightly. Walked in. It was the same as when Alice dragged me in here every time she wanted me to change. But the covers were on the furniture like the ones I've seen before. I left theirs by the closet. Cause I know that if Alice came back she would go to her closet first.

_Dear Alice And Jasper,_

_I'm going to miss you guys so much. Even though you already left. Ask Edward he'll know I his letter. Alice even though you make me like you personal Barbie doll. (Which I don't really like.) Jasper I still also miss you, to help things to cool down. And even if we don't talk so much alone._

_From your friend,_

_Bella._

The last room---- Edward's room, at the other end of the hallway. I took in a deep breath… slowly turning the doorknob. '_Oh just turn it already!_ Why, can't I have a little time before crushing my heart the last time with him?! _What ever.' _ I walked in to the room filled with his consciousness scent. I noticed ever thing was the same. Although some clothes were token out of the closet, leaving hooks only. And as always the furniture was covered with white sheets and a thin layer of dust. I left this very special letter on the stereo, with the empty space around it. All his CDs were gone.

_Dear my lovely Edward, October 14, 2005_

_If you read this you might have forgotten about me by now. Or maybe you still do. I really have missed you over the month that you left me. I still can't believe I went one whole month without you. And even if you left me making my heart shatter into millions of pieces. I will still forgive you, because I love you. You were the best thing that happed to me. I thought we were meant to be together and forever, but I'll never know. _

_Your love, _

_Isabella Marie Swan (Bella)_

As I walked away from the stereo, I tripped on the rug beneath me. '_Nice going, typical you.' _You mean us? _' You're the physical part.'_

There was a box underneath the bed. I pulled it out. No label? ' _Then open it, duh' _But it's not my stuff. _Then why would he leave it there? _Uh… _exactly, open it. I want to know what is it!_ I opened the unlabeled box.

Inside there were photo albums. I opened it up. I found the pictures of Edward and I in most of the photos. Some were with the family. My three favourites was when we played baseball, not vampire style, but with the hospital's. I wonder how they managed to not hit it so strong and loud, but they did.

Another one was with Edward and me. When I was in the hospital after the _'James'_ incident. He was side by side with me, holding my hand for comfort. His cold touch that I didn't remember anymore.

My last favourite, was the one at prom. Edward and me were in the garden. Dancing to flightless bird. I remembered he took the lead, and we were just swaying side to side. That night I asked for him to bite me, to turn me into a vampire, so I could live with him forever. But he just kissed my neck, by tricking me.

A tear rolled down my face. I picked up a burnt CD. Putted it into the stereo he had left.

The first song that played was the Lullaby that he composed for me. He told me he called it Bella's lullaby. Another tears dropped. I pressed skip, then it was Claire De Lune by Debussy. We danced to this song in this very same room, and with this exact song. I pressed skip again. Next was Esme's Lullaby that Edward composed for her. He called it River Flows in You.

As I listen to the songs over again. I took out a small box; it was pink with a light shade of pink ribbon tied into a perfect bow. A heart necklace with diamonds placed around the edges, ruby in the middle then another strip of diamonds in the inside heart. (See on my Profile). I looked at the time on my watch. And had to get back before Charlie does. I will cook the last home cooked meal. And the last meal from me for a long time for Charlie. Besides I bet he would never allow me to come here, again. I put the box in the passenger set of my truck.

I got home in a fast time. Only about 20 mins before Charlie pulls in the driveway. I packed all the extras that I found in Edward's room. ' Luckily I still had enough weight to hold all my stuff. I rushed down stairs to get started on the dinner. But as usual I tripped on the last 2 steps of the stairs. _Get up! Hurry you only have 5 mins_. I was making spaghetti today. I already made the pasta before I left. Now I just have to reheat it and make the sauce.

Charlie came in early about 3 mins. _Luckily I told you to hurry up._

" Hey Bells"

" Hey dad"

"Why are you cooking so late?"

_Uh oh, say you were busy packing. _Why would I lie? _Edward, the boy who broke your heart and Charlie now doesn't like him at all_ Good point.

" I was busy packing"

" I'll you when dinner's ready."

" I'll be in the living room."

When I was done. I called Charlie to come in. We were sitting in silence for minutes. Until Charlie spoke something.

" Bells, I'm going to miss you."

" I will too, dad."

" I'm not the only one who will."

" Let me guess… Jacob."

" Yeah, I guess I made it kind of obvious."

" Just a little."

" The food here won't be as good any more without you."

" You should watch cooking shows, instead of the games sometimes."

" Maybe."

" But I didn't have to leave."

" We told you already."

" I just hoped that you would change you mind"

" You think I would?"

" I was hoping."

" Phil already paid tuition."

As Charlie went to put the dishes the sink. I decided to wash the dishes the last time. We went out the door an hour after that. Charlie took me in the truck. Two reasons. He doesn't want to move my stuff, because I already put it in my truck during the afternoon.

And second, it would be awkward to drive a cop's car, into the big city when your off- duty.

We met Jacob and Billy at the airport. I first had to check in my luggage. Then we went to shops, but for only 30 mins.

" Bye Bella." Billy said.

" I'll miss you Bells." Jacob said sounding broken.

" Come in here and give me a big hug." I said to Jacob. I was dragged into a great bear hug.

" Stay in Contact, k." Jacob told.

" Don't worry Jake. I already installed a web cam to the computer at Charlie."

" Promise to go on though." Jake said reassuring

" Promise."

" Hey, bells hoe bout you old man?" Charlie asked. He hugged me into a big bear hug too. But not as painful as Jacob's.

" You have to call home at least 3 times a week." Charlie said

" Okay. But unless if I'm real busy."

" And don't forget to visit most breaks."

"I'll try."

" Bye, I'll miss you all so much."

The line was almost empty, which means most people have already gone in. I said to them for the last time in person. I gave them quick hugs and lined up to check- in.

I looked one last time at them. They were standing there until I went. I waved when they saw me look at them.

I went through airport security. Then went to the station were the plane for Jacksonville was. I was heading to my moms first. Because when I get there it would be night of a Saturday. I was seated in the middle of the plane in coach. I watched _the game plan_ for the ride and slept the rest. I was sitting beside a little boy with his mom on the other side of him. I sometimes play tic-tack-toe with him, but most me annoys me.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Sorry I took so long but no one reviewed which make me sad. If you don't review I might take a long time. So review. Read the beginning of the chapter if you want to know why I'm taking so long. And sorry if you think that this is boring. I'll try to make it more exciting.


	4. Everything You Want

**3. Everything That You Want.**

YEAH, I got one Review, but I want more, more, more!

Disclaimer: Even though I love twilight (and Edward Cullen) I don't own it ;(

Anyways enjoy!

The pilot just said that we landed in Jacksonville. It was dark out. The moonlight lit the dark sky. When we were told to take off our seatbelts. I grabbed my hand carry and stretched from the entire sitting. My legs were cramping up, and my body felt tensed. I cracked my knuckles in my fingers, neck, and ankles. I was one of the people who are crammed in the middle when people are pushing and shoving to get to the front.

I went to the luggage pick up. My luggage is a baby blue shade, with a handle to pull with wheels; this was filled with all my clothes, and toiletries. The other was filled with entertainment, and memorable items. This was the colour of baby pink. **(Both on profile)**. These were the suitcases I got back in phoenix. Mom bought it for me when I visited Charlie. My hand carry was bought in forks. Alice bought it for me from one of my very torturing shopping sprees. It was light purple, she said it looked great with my outfit. It's like she loves spending money in me. I felt guilty for them to spend it on me, for no use. **(Also on Profile)**.

I went to where everybody's friends and families waited. People were holding up signs and yelling out names. Then I saw Renee and Phil holding up a sign saying '_Bella Swan'_. So I kept walking to where the stores where. I walked back behind them. Trying not to make them see me. I sneaked up on them.

" Boo!"

" Oh! You scared me." I tickled her. She almost jumped off her feet.

" Hi, to you too."

" How do you like Jacksonville?"

" I just got here. And hi Phil."

" Hey."

" But it's very humid." **(I don't know I've never been to Jacksonville. Sorry if I was wrong.)**

" Let's go." Phil said

In the car ride home, it was almost silent, except for the music that played background to my thoughts of how people would be like there.

" Bella?" she broke my train of thoughts

" Huh? Yeah?"

" How was the Plane ride?"

" Boring, but we did watch the Game Plan."

" I'm sorry for taking you away from forks."

I couldn't speak. Instead I shed a tear. Thinking of the times I had with _him._

" Bella?" Breaking my thoughts again.

" Huh? It's okay." My voice sounded broken.

" Bella, why are you not listening to me?"

" I am listening." Sounded annoyed

" Really? Because I said Bella two times, and both you said huh."

" I was just thinking of something."

" What?"

" Mom I won't"

" Bella—"

" Mom you know I won't. And there is nothing you could do about it."

We fell back in an awkward silence. I was afraid that she would be angry, or even worse disappointed. Their KIA Sorrento **(On profile)** pulled up in their drive way. They house was White with the rims Painted grey. There was a small patio on the upper floor of the house, and it is filled out with.** (On profile)**

When we got inside Renee lead me to the guest room on the upper floor. I placed the bags. Why bother to pack and unpack when you're going to leave in less than 48 hours?

Their home is so cozy and homey. It was much bigger than our house in Phoenix. But not as big as the—the Cullens. Someone lightly knocked on the door. My mother's head peeked though before fully entering the room.

" Hey Bells, is everything okay?"

" Yeah, why?"

" Bella, were you thinking of Edward in the car?"

" Um, that's kind of personal don't you think?"

She raised her eyebrows, which made me tell her.

" Yes, I did. And I can't believe you would send me to another school, some where in Michigan, away from all my friends, and family."

" Bella, if it wasn't for you acting like _that _we wouldn't have to take you there."

" I can change I know I can. I'll get over it."

" Bella! You can't Phil already paid and registered you to the school there no dropping out at this point."

She stood up and walked out of the room. I followed her out, and we both went down stairs. She gave me a tour of the house, and we ended up spending most of the time outside in the back yard, just like back in Phoenix. The garden had many flowers of all colour planted by my mom. When it came time for dinner Phil made a delicious meal of lasagne. I went to bed for a couple of hours before my flight took of. When I woke up I got change into one of the jeans and Graphic tee that I brought here.

When I brought the suitcases downstairs I see two other suitcases. One green and the other is Yellow.

" What are those doing here?"

" Well, honey, I bought some clothes for you."

" WHY!"

" Calm down. Can't I buy some clothes for my own daughter."

" Uh, not with out her permission."

" I bought them anyways so yeah."

_When we got to the airport…_

" Bella. Here this is a gift for you from Phil and me. And this is one from Charlie. It's not to be opened until after you get there. Kay?"

She putted the neatly wrapped boxes into a part of my suitcase.

" And I bought you a car, it will be waiting for you at the airport, and no complaining."

She showed me a picture of a gorgeous red convertible BMW. **(On Profile) **

" Bye, hone. WE might come visit sometimes."

Arrived at Michigan…

There it was waiting for me. Even more polished then I thought it would be. I loaded my suitcases and then drove away…

I drove down the highway. When a sign that said _Leelanau Boarding school. _I exited the freeway. It was a Saturday here. When I pulled up to the parking lot. Only cars were there.

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks again to Dancinsammy94 for being the first reviewer. **

**You're the best! And review, Review, REVIEW.**


	5. New school, New friends

**4. New friends, new school.**

Thank you so much to the reviewers. I am so happy!!! Love you all. And just a reminder I'm not the best at grammar, so please don't hate me for it. Feel free to give me tips, that's what I really need. And I might not write in a while because I have like 5 projects due. Anyways enjoy!

P.S. The school isn't Leelanau. It's Cranbrook Boarding School.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or and brands, if I did I would own a large Island, and have a huge house in Beverly Hills. And be swimming in a huge swimming pool with Edward Cullen.

It was misty out side, kind of like the feeling in Forks. I choose to leave my stuff out here for now. I went to the administration office, to pick up my schedule. Right after I came though the door, my eyes started to blur; water. I wasn't use to being in such a hot room. They must think it's freezing out there. I bet it was like 24 C. I kept blinking and rubbing them with my hands.

" Are you okay?" asked the secretary

" I'm fine, it's just I'm not use to the heat."

" Would you like me to turn it down?"

" For now, please."

She got out of her seat and went over to the thermometer, making it a more comfortable temperature.

" Now, what else do you need?" she said as she sat in the seat.

" I'm a new student here, and I needed to get my scheduled and room number."

" Okay, you name?"

" I'm Isabella Marie Swan."

She dug through the filing cabinet to her right side.

" Ah, Isabella Swan. Here are you student package. And you dorm key. Your room number is 317 in The Elton Building. And you class schedule and a map."

She used different colours of highlighters to indicate, the fastest route to my classes. She also handed me the dorm key, papers, and the student package in a yellow folder.

" Anything else."

" One thing. What is the student package for?"

" Oh, that is some small gifts, and coupons."

" Oh, thank you."

I put all the stuff that I just got in to the passenger seat of my new car. Drove in the directions that the signs pointed to. I parked in a space and got out all my suitcases. I thought I couldn't bring it up all at once. But someone helped me.

" Hi, you're the new girl. Isabella right?" asked a Dirty Blond hair guy. With bright blue eyes. He reminded me of Mike. He seems just as interested in me, as Mike did the first day.

" Yeah, but call me Bella."

" I'm Zachary, but call me zack. Here let me help you with those."

" Thanks."

" No Prob, but what room?"

" Um, 317 in Elton building."

We took the elevator, luckily there was one I think I might trip at least twice, if I walk up the stairs."

" Here you are."

" Thank you, Zack."

I slide in the dorm key in, and there was a girl sitting on one side, on her bed. Jabbering on the phone, and as soon as I came in she hung-up and walked over to me.

" Oh, hi, you must be my new roommate."

" Yeah, call me, Bella."

" I'm Christine." She had brown hair, and I could tell she was popular and sometimes mean. She reminds me of Jessica.

" Kay, oh and Zack? Cindy told you to call her. So go!"

She took some of the suite cases, and put them beside my bed.

I started to unpack. Started with the clothes, and shoes.

" Oh my god, is that a Lulu lemon, and TNA?"

" Yeah, I guess my mom bought it for me."

" How many Uggs do you have, you have like every colour. And I saw this coat in the fashion show in New York on T.V."

" That coat is from my boyfriends sister."

I dug out the rest of my clothes folding it neatly. And then I came across the last two clothing. On was the dress I wore to prom. It was still how I imagined it. And last was his jacket he gave me when we were Port Angels. It still has the breath taking scent of him.

Last was then the suitcase full of entertainment, photos, and jewellery. I put my laptop on the desk and the rest on bookshelf.

" Oh, is this your boyfriend?"

" No, that's just a family friend."

" Well let's go swimming."

I grabbing my towel, and bathing suit. And we went to the swimming pool in the other building.

*****

" Bella, this is Jennifer, Charlotte, and Carla." Introducing me to them.

" Guys, say hi."

" Bella, love your bikini!" said Jennifer

" Thanks,"

At that moment Charlotte rolled her eyes. A felt a vibe that she hated me. She was Blond and just as mean as Lauren.

Most of the time Jennifer, Christine, and Charlotte, when to talk to boys. Carla and I stayed in the hot tub, talking. She doesn't look seem as mean as the others. Heck, she so nice. She's like another Angela; her looks are almost like Angela's, too.

_The next morning. _

"Bella?" Christine woke me up.

" Huh?"

" Do you know you talk in your sleep, no offence?"

" Sorry, did I wake you?"

" So anyways there is like an open mic tonight, in the auditorium. So you wanna come?"

" We don't _have _to sing do we?"

" Not unless you get picked."

_In the auditorium at night._

The place was packed with kids, many I haven't met yet. But I'm sure they will after tomorrow. The host was picking out a trio of girls to sing 'Single Ladies" by Beyonce.

And next choose Christine to do a solo. And others like Jennifer, and Charlotte and other kids that where brave enough or forced to do it. Carla stayed by me the entire time; she swayed to the music a bit but never actually, dance in the crowd. As I did the same.

The host came down of the stairs after the last group has sung. And he first approached Zack and then came in our direction. At first I thought he was going to ask Carla, she had a stunned look on her face. Her eyes wide, so you could see the hazel colour clearly. But he grabbed me hand, dragging me through the audience, up to the stage. Now everybody knows how the new girl looks like.

The lyrics on the screen started to play, the music started to play. Everybody was cheering. It was 'The Start of Something New." From High school musical. **(Sorry if you think it's lame, but that's the only one that I can find to represent it.)**

_**Boy: **__Living in my own world didn't understand,_

_That anything could happen when you take a chance._

_**Girl: **__I never believe in or I couldn't see._

_I never open my heart, ooh, to all the possibilities, oooo._

_**Both**__: I know that something has changed never felt this way._

_I know it for real. It could be the start of something new. _

_It feels so right to be here with you, ooh._

_And now looking in your eyes. _

_I feel in my heart the start of something new…_

When the song ended everyone cheered. Zack and I went out to the hallway.

" Wow, just like high school musical, huh?"

I chuckled, " I guess so."

" Well, I kind of want it to be like the movie."

" Huh? What do you mean?"

" I kind of have this feeling for you." I was breathless did he just say that. _Omigod! He loves you. Sweet! _But I love Edward! _Edward left you. _So I still love him. _He's gone. This might be your only chance. Start over! _I'll try to love him. But there is no way I will feel like I did with Edward._ And he's kind of hot!_ Uh, no comment.

" Bella?"

" Huh?"

" You kind of just stared in space."

" Oh, sorry."

" So you want to go out."

" Okay, I guess."

" Pick you up at 6:00 pm"

We both walked back inside, and he left to go meet up with his guy friends. And I walked to the girls. Charlotte had an angry look on her face.

"You were so—" Jennifer got cut of.

" Great, I never knew you had such a great voice," Said Christine

" Yeah, so great." Charlotte said sarcastically.

The event ended about half an hour later. Everyone went back to his or her dorm, and so did we. I brushed me teeth. Seeing it's too late to shower, and I liked showering in the morning. After changing into a pyjama made 100% out of cotton. I climbed into bed. Christine came out of the bathroom couple minutes after I did.

" What was wrong with Charlotte?"

" Oh, she's just angry that you got to sing with Zack and not her."

" She looks _really_ mad, though."

" She'll get over it. I bet tomorrow she'll be back to normal."

That cleared up my mind. Now I could have a good night sleep.

My dream started:

_I was walking through the door, everybody's cold eyes started at me. They seemed to hate me. I had to sit along at every class, even at lunch, People would whisper things about me, and bully me. _

The alarm clock woke me up. Christine was already awake, using her laptop, while in her bed.

" Morning" I said

" Morning, to you too. Why were you screaming?"

" Screaming? In your sleep."

" Just worried about how people will treat me."

" Most people are nice in my defence, here."

" I hope so."

I took out my toiletries and clothes to the bathroom. Turned the water to warm-hot. Showering all ways makes me release the tense in my body. All the stress washes down with the water. I dress in a dark blue tee, and a white & grey scarf from Aeropostale. A pair of skinny jeans and a purple Lulu lemon hoodie. **(On Profile. And if you're wondering what the bands are. I think they're only available in Canada, and it's real popular in Canada.)**

**********

The last bell ring. I am so happy that my dream (nightmare) didn't actually happen. Now I have to go get ready for the date tonight. Carla had offered to help but she's been, looking like she's hiding something from me. Like she doesn't want to interfere.

**Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!**

**Thank you to all the reviews again. But I need help so here are questions and problems I've been thinking. **

**Do you think there is too much talking and too less action. Cause my friends read it and said I should but more action. If so can you give suggestions but do the ideas on private messaging.**

**(MOST IMPORTANT!) Do you want me to write it shorter, but more often. Or longer and not that fast/ often.**

**Please Review because I need to know. And thanks again so happy for the reviews. **


	6. Getting Ready

**I only got two reviews last time, which make me sad again. I really needed replies on the other chapter but I didn't. So I hope I get more this time. I finish half of the projects so I have some time on the hand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any Twilight Characters, Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the other people in my story.**

**P.S. One of the projects was to write a fairytale, so I might change the characters to twilight, and might post it as a fan fiction. But not for sure yet. **

**Enjoy! And remember to Review.**

**5. Getting ready**

I walked all the way to Carla's dorm. Only 2 doors down from mine. I knocked on the door once. And about 10 seconds the door flew open and she dragged me in.

"We have so much work to do," She screamed, "first wardrobe, then make up, and last accessories."

She speed walked to her closet. Grabbed clothes and toss them to me.

" Here you could borrow this," It was a blue mini dress with no straps.

" Carla, don't you think this is a little to short."

" Fine, here." She ducked in the closet to search for it.

She tosses me some black tights, so I could wear under the blue dress, it was only enough to cover my knees. Though as long as I don't have to show any glimpse of my panties, I'm okay.

I went to the bathroom, ready to get changed. How could she do this to me, she's like a new generation of Alice, today. I put on the belt, which was brown and thick, it made a great match to the velvet blue dress.

When I was done I looked at my self in the mirror I could tell that the clothes were beautifully match. When I came up to my face, I didn't understand why people want me so much. I'm just a normal average girl, with a huge amount of clumsiness. But I'm talking about my physical traits, I'm not to skinny not too fat, I have normal legs, and normal curly brown hair, with average brown eyes. The only thing unique about me is my paleness.

I heard banging on the door, impatient and almost angry.

" Hurry Up! You've been there for so long." Carla shouted through the bathroom door. Even if you were down the hall you would hear her.

I got out and she yanked me to the vanity, an array of cosmetics was laid down in the drawers.

" Carla, I never though that you wear make-up."

" I don't, only on special occasions. And my mom got it for me. Close your eyes."

A light brush brushed on my eyelids. As Carla was doing my make-up, I had a song stuck in my head.

"_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;

little did I know  
that you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
it's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

Carla was waving her hand over mine. " Bella!"

" Are you okay?"

" Huh, fine."

" Well, ready for the final touches?"

" Shoes, necklace, bracket, then earrings!"

She put high heels in front of me. She poked through the earrings through. She lifted my left hand and put on the bracelet. And a cold stone place around my collarbone.

" You got to be kidding me."

" What you don't like?"

" I can't walk in this!"

" Oh, grow up. And purse."

A knock on the door made Carla ran straight to the door.

"…"

" Oh, hey Zack."

"…"

" No, she's ready. Carla!" she yelled back at me.

I walked to the door, where they were talking.

" Bella." Zack greeted me.

" Have fun!" Carla said and closed the door.

" Where are we even going?"

" Some place special."

" Which is?"

**Do you think this is short enough? Yeah, I did half of my projects. And I have a project in writing a fairytale. And I'll change it to twilight style, so I might post it. Tell me if you think it needs more action, and feel free to give me ideas. **

**Please Review and make me happy. Please, Please, Please Review.**


	7. The Date

**I want to cry, but I can't let tears out. (Sounds Cheesy, huh?) I got only one review. Maybe you guys just haven't read it yet, 'cause I wrote it yesterday. Still can't I get some reviews? I might not have a good story, but at least you could just me advice, comments, anything. I feel grateful for ones who have 30 or more, lucky them.**

**7. The Date **

"Can't you just wait for half an hour or so, maybe even less."

" Why would you hide it from me?"

" I wanted it to be special."

He went around to get the door to his white car. The ride was short and silent, but not in my head. I've been occupied with the thoughts. _Seriously be careful. You never know if this guy only wants some ass._ You again?! And Zack isn't like that. _You only met the guy for 3 days for crying out loud!_ Well he seems nice and mostly he will. _Don't make me say I told you so._

I snapped back into reality. Zack was starring at me. Seeing nothing but confusion in his eyes.

"Oh, sorry."

" It's okay. We just got here anyways."

" How long?"

" One minute."

I looked out to see a sign with ' Ruby Rain' shaped out but tube lights. My mouth hung open with shock.

" Do you know how much this place cost?"

" I saved up from my job."

We walked in the restaurant; the interior was more amazing than the exterior. The ceiling was in a half arch. The walls were cream coloured paint; tables were covered with white table clothes. In the back there was a cabinet placed with wine and cups. Dim at corners, but still romantic.

" Table for two?" asked a blond lady in her 20s.

" Yes, can we have a quieter place?" Zack answered.

" Sure."

The lady led us to a table in the left side of the restaurant.

" Here are your menus, I'll come back later to get your order."

I took one of menus and ordered a beef lasagne; Zack ordered a burger with fries on the side. For most of the time we talked about our interests, and our families. When we were done I insisted on paying. But just like everybody they wouldn't let me pay. We got in to his car. And instead of driving the direction to campus, we drove to a busier place.

" Where are we going?"

" Just wait."

" You always never let me know."

" It's a surprise."

He pulled in a parking lot, finding a space not to far from the entrance of the theatre. We walked in and I felt guilty for him to spend so much money on me.

" What do you want to watch," Zack asked as we where browsing for movies.

" Zack, maybe we should just head back to campus."

" Why? You don't want to watch a movie?"

" No, no. It's just that I feel really bad to have you spend all this money on me."

" Bella, please. Can I just have a night to be happy with you?"

" But—"

" Please?"

In the end we choose to watch _Journey to the Centre of the Earth._ It just came out two days ago, but not much people were lining up. I was so scared at the part were that kid was running away from the T-rex. It scared the hell out of me. Zack was just comforting me, and did the yawn and stretch move. I was okay with it, though it didn't seem as comforting as I thought it would be in movies. When the movie was over, we drove back to campus. It wasn't the date I had thought, but it was still thoughtful. He walked me over to my room and gave me a kiss on the peck.

" Sorry, it just came over me." Zack said.

" No, it's okay. I had a great time." I lied.

Walking though the door, Christine was there as usual, but so was Jennifer. They had wide shocked eyes. After snapping out of what ever shocked them they exchanged glances.

" Bella, why did Zack just kiss you?"

" Oh, we went on a date."

They're mouths dropped and their eyes were back in shock.

" I'll just leave then. Um, um, Good luck." Jennifer stuttered.

" What was that all about," I asked.

" Lets just say Zack's hiding something."

Please review. Make me happy again. And I'll update more often. The button is right there. ------------------


	8. One Secret Causes Trouble

**Do you think it's getting boring? Review and help me get more action into it. Make me happy again, please. I'm reading Breaking Dawn now. In the beginning but still!**

**Disclaimer: I want to own Twilight, but like everybody who wishes they did. The one and only Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Also read my new story coming out. Look for it on my stories.**

**Enjoy! **

**7. ****One Secret causes trouble.**

**  
Previously:**

" _Lets just say Zack's hiding something."_

" Hiding, what?" I wondered

" Bella, you're my friend and I don't want you to get hurt."

" Please just tell me."

" Okay, Charlotte is dating Zack. They just broke up before you came."

" So that's good. They broke up before he went out with me."

" Uh, no it's not good. They break up at least once a week and they get back like right away."

" What!"

" Just watch out, the last girl that Zack dated, she got it good."

" What happened?"

" Let's just say, her reputation was ruined. She practically moved out of the state."

My mouth had dropped, not that I cared for reputation, but she moved out of the state just because of it.

" And don't keep your hopes up. Zack seems to be obsessed with you, meaning Charlotte could go even more risking than, just reputation."

After finding out whom she just dated, and what will happen to her, and the people she was around would be in danger, not in much danger as facing death, like the time in Phoenix with James, but reputation. Mostly I would care less about it, although lately I felt change. I wasn't just the normal Bella Swan that was clumsy and average. I notice me being snobby. I wanted popularity. I wanted to be the best.

****

I was unable to open my eyes. Feeling the urge to open them. Blinking until I could see clearly. Today was on week since I arrived at this school. Already in one week, I had made loyal and truthful friends, at least one. And I had gotten myself to be in an unforgettable problem.

The room was empty, and rays of sunlight came through the peachy coloured curtains. Catherine had told me that she slept in late on Weekends. Then where is she?

I got dressed in jeans and a graphic tee. And went to the cafeteria like any other school day. The each floor was empty. I even knocked on Carla's door, but no on listened.

So I just gave up. The cafeteria was located in building C, just two building from ours.

When I got there a huge line up was formed.

" Bella!" Carla had yelled as I ran over to her.

" Hey, what is everyone doing here?"

" Oh, yeah you don't know this stuff." She explained, " Every year each grade gets a slumber party, so go get your toiletries and put on you PJs. I'll save a spot for you."

I ran through the halls and out the door. Heading back to our dorm in Elton Towers. Running into the bathroom, and a bag to carry my clothes. Putting on my pyjamas as fast as I could, and ran back. Through the door I slowed down, letting myself to take a breath. I walked back to where Carla was standing. They had only moved about one metre

" Hey, this is Charles my boyfriend," Carla introduced.

" Nice to meet you Bella. See you inside, k?" Charles said,

" Nice to meet you too." I said and he left. When Carla turned to me her mouth dropped.

" Bella, your pyjamas are so cute. "

" Really, thanks."

" That's not a good thing. You're going to win."

" And that's a bad thing?"

" Yes, 'cause either Christine, Jennifer or Charlotte or all of them."

" Oh, my gosh."

I looked down at my pyjamas. I was wearing a turquoise tank with matching bootie shorts. The shorts had monkey printed on it. **(See on my profile).**

The line moved quite fast. They had to check our bags to see if there were any drug or other things that are not suitable for school grounds. When we got in I set my sleeping bad in between Christine and Carla. Charles was in a group of basketball players. We decided to play truth or dare with the guys. When we formed a circle, Charlotte was giving me a death glare. Maybe she would do something bad to me, like Christine had said.

" Bella, Truth or dare." Charlotte asked with grimace in her voice. _Don't you dare choose dare. _Why, it's not like she would her my in front of all these people. I notice that all three of them, (Christine, Jennifer, And Charlotte) were wearing nothing but a completely see through shirt. Luckily they had their bras underneath. They were also wearing panties, each in different colours.

" Truth." I replied after thinking.

" DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT GO OUT WITH _MY_ ZACK!" She screamed, and the whole room was silent, each and every one of the groups was staring at us. The ones in my group were waiting for me to reply.

" Yes, she did." Zack interrupted

" WHAT!" She screamed again, breathing deeply.

" Yeah, we went out, so what. We broke up then, so I wasn't cheating on you."

" You know we break up at least once a week." She turned to me, " You, you just watch it." She stomped out and laid her sleeping bag as far away from me as possible, as stomped out.

The night went by and we played tons of confession games. It was now contest time. All the girls were lined up first. We all posed.

" Bella Swan," one of the boys introduced. I posed and every boy cheered and yelled.

" Well, that definitely shows who won. Go Bella!" he handed me a coupon and a small trophy.

The next day

We had already spent a whole day. I felt scared of what might happen next. Was I really scared of death? I have been in closer to death than this. Or was I really turning to an airhead, snot. Was I scared of popularity and reputation?

Most were not awake, but there were still some. Not much light was coming in. This room only had windows up at the top, by the ceiling.

" Hey, Bella," Zack whispered.

" Zack, no don't you dare."

" Sorry about Charlotte, but I did break up with her before."

" It's just I feel guilty."

" You shouldn't." we looked in each other's eyes. His blue eyes were full of sincere.

" Talking about me?" We both looked up to see Charlotte standing there, her arms was folding over her chest.

" You better watch it." She threatened.

What would Charlotte do to her? And one of the reviewers asked are the Cullen coming. Well I responded that you just have to wait and see if they do.

Please review I only got one. I know there is more of you that one. Please.

Also read my new story!!


	9. Time to look Different?

**I want people to review. Amazing how others have so much. **

**Read my new story Unexpected visit. **

**Disclaimer **_**(As always)**_**: The great amazing Stephenie Meyer owns it. I bet she created history like Obama.**

**Enjoy!**

**8. Time to look different?**

_You better watch it." She threatened._

Everybody was awake after, had settled back in her sleeping bag. I must've had the horror still on my face. Everybody was staring me funny. It looked like they knew what happened, and wanted to ask if I was okay but they held it back.

" Bella…" Carla asked, " Are you okay?"

" Um… I'm fine."

" Really you look pale."

" So if you're fine, we were wanted to give you a make over."

" What!"

" Don't worry, all the materials you could wash off."

" Then as long as, it is okay."

Before we had to pack up and leave the teachers came out of their own little party room.

" Attention all grade 12s." Said one of the teachers. She teaches math I think. " On Thursday we would be going to a close beach. Please remember to bring bathing suits, towels, and sandals, ect. You may bring extra items if you wish."

*****

It was Tuesday morning; Charlotte had ditched all of us when I was around, after the truth was told yesterday. Can she actually keep on making that one love her? Not that I'm saying that Zack didn't like her, it just looks like he's not so fond of her anymore.

I was heading back to my room. This make- over was happening in my room. All the other girls must have passed. The only people who came were Jennifer, Carla, and Christine.

" Bella, sit down right now." Christine demanded.

" I just walked in."  
"NOW!" she yelled again.

" Chris, what do we do now?" asked Carla

" Well, you could do her make-up. And Jen you could do her nails."

I closed my eye and the flashbacks came back.

Moving to forks

_Meeting Edward _

_Almost killed by a vampire_

_Prom _

Edward Leaving Me being depressed about Him leaving Hanging out with Jacob

_Moving to Michigan _

_Going on a date with Zack_

_Charlotte found out about relationship_

The last jewellery placed on my neck made me snapped back in reality. We walked to the washroom. I was bending making my head hang over the tub. Warm water ran through my hair, someone must've put shampoo on it, since I felt massaging on my scalp. They towelled my wet hair, the room smelled very citrus whenever a pill of hair moves.

_**1 hour later**_

My haired had dried. I looked my self in the bathroom mirror just hanging above the sink. What I saw made me shocked.

What made her shocked? I think you might know, so tell me what you think will happen. Sorry that it's short, but I had to cut here to make a cliffhanger.

Review, please.


	10. How will Poeple Think of Me?

**Thank you. I had more people review. ;) Keep it up!**

**I might have different times and days to do the chapter according to how much homework I have. Also I'm taking time to read Breaking Dawn.**

**Enjoy!**

_What I saw made me shocked._

My hair was straight and untangled. It looked silky from the conditioner I had just used. My eyes were tinted brown, which really brings my eyes out. The Diamond necklace that my mom had gave me was as big as my eyes as they were in disbelief. What shocked me most was my hair. Not only was it straight, but there was blond highlights in the front end of my head. I looked different, no beautiful. I wasn't just average Isabella Swan. I was more unique than her.

_I thought you said you wanted wash of only! _Oh my god.

" You guys!" I said as my shock turned into anger.

" You love it don't you." Jennifer asked sounding more like a statement than a question.

" Didn't I tell you _not _to make it permanent?"

" It isn't, you just have to wait 7 days before it comes off." Carla interrupted.

" A Week!"

" Yeah, you want me to make it permanent?" Christine demanded.

" Hell, no."

" Then stop complaining."

When I walked to first class, I bumped into Zack.

" Wow, hey you look hot."

" Huh, please Zack, be honest."

" Whoa, how did you know my name?"

" Because I know you."

_Hello, in any one in there, you look like someone else. _Oh, yeah. I forgot I had highlights._ Big whop, you always forget things._ If I forget it it means you, too.

" So you want to go out?" He asked.

_That jerk! He's dating you and now another you. _There was so many things wrong in that sentence. _Play him play him good._

" Oh, sure. But shouldn't you ask the girl you dated a couple days ago first. What was her name? Bella?"

" How did you know who and if I have a girlfriend? So you want to?"

" Then I thought you liked her. I don't date guys that are unavailable."

" But, I broke up with her."

" Oh, her and ask if you are."

He took out his phone and dialled me numbers.

" _I want to get back,_

_To the old days _

_Were the phone would ring _

_And I knew it was you,_

_I want to talk back,_

_Like a nothing _

_Like we use to"_** Get back~ Demi Lovato (I actually Have that as a ring tone that I bought. But I hate it as a ring tone now. No Offence.)**

" Aren't you going to get it?"

I flipped open the phone.

" Hi, Zack. Hanging with someone else?" his eyes went in shock. Pulling the phone away from his ear to talk to me.

"Bella?"

" You were hitting on someone else, well me in my case. And you were dating me."

" Bella I—"

" Nice try, now I know why Charlotte broke up with you."

" But I –"

" Let's see you give a good excuse."  
" WOULD YOU LET ME EXPLAIN?!"

" I thought you looked amazing, meaning that you are now. You look hot. Can you blame a normal guy to not fall for you?"  
" Well, a nice and decent guy would not have."

" Have you seen your self in the mirror? 'Cause if you looked amazing when I first saw you. Then what makes you think you would look worst now?"

" Yes, I did I liked being a brunette." _Cause Edward like a Brunette. _Shut up! I'm trying to move on like he said he wanted me to. So mind you own business. _First I am in your mind, and second I'm you, this is my business, idiot._

" Well, I like you better as with blond."

" Then go make up with Charlotte."  
" Well, that's a first I ever tried a girl telling me to go back with me ex."

" Then do it!"

" Bella, I like you and I love you, just please forgive me." He said in genuine. I looked up at his puppy dogface he had put on and deeper down in his clear blue eyes.

" One time." I sighed. He pulled me into a big hug and a kiss on the forehead.

The rest of the day people thought I was a different person. But there was always one person who was in the class before that knew about me being Bella. We were in Biology my most favourite class. Remind me of him, but I felt as if I replaced him. My life was back, I didn't have an empty chair beside me in biology. And most importantly, I like someone else. Not as deep in love as with him, but it's a start.

" People, people. We are going to the beach as a activity for fun. It will be tomorrow, and as another teacher has told you at the slumber party. You need to bring Bathing suit, towel, and sandals. You may also bring extra equipment if you wish." Announced the Biology teacher.

Tomorrow will be another one of those days, I was bound to trip over a rock at least once and if not, just some object.

**Please read my other story, you will find it on my profile. And please review. If you could can you please give me constructive advice. Thanks!**


	11. In Coma?

**When Bella wrote letters in earlier chapters. I thought that I sucked at writing letters. I don't really write letters so yeah. Sorry that I'm taking so long to update a chapter, but I was reading Breaking Dawn. (I'm a slow reader, ****Twilight**** actually made be improve my speed.) And I would like to read ****Pride and Prejudice**** and ****Romeo and Juliet, ****so I need time to do both. (My girl instincts are taking over me at this age. I Love reading Romance now a days, and sometimes Drama.)**

**Enjoy!**

Tomorrow will be another one of those days, I was bound to trip over a rock at least once and if not, just some object.

The sun was shimmering through the blinds. I thought it might have been dark and cold, with little sun, great for a place for my vampire family. Mostly it is, but since I got here I felt like the sun was opened to me. My lids were still not fully awake, so I had to go into the bathroom to wash my face. I usually take showers in the morning. It helps me release the stress and tense that had held on me since the day before. Letting the warm water drop on me.

After getting out of the washroom with my hair slightly dry. I dug through the front of my closet to look for things I had packed. But dumped on the slumber party morning as I was in a rush. It was only 7:20 am, Christine was still sleeping on her bed. Seeing how anybody is in the lounge at this time, I took out my laptop to check for e-mails. I opened it and found only one e-mail from mom. It was dated last night in our time.

_Dear Bella, _

_How was school so far? Had you made friends over the two weeks? Do you love it? I told you so if you do. I can't believe I have to lose you again. The one time we meet you have to leave. Sorry Hon, but you have to know that there is a reason for this. Anyways reply me back as soon as you can, you know I always love hearing from you know matter where you are._

_Love, _

_Mom!_

Since it was still early, I guess I could write back to her. I don't want her to freak like she once did when I first moved back to forks.

_Hey Mom,_

_School is going get so far, some are just the thing that we learned back in Phoenix and Forks, but we also got to learn new stuff too. Yes, I have made many friends infact they actually temporarily gave me blond highlights. I'm going to kill them if it's permanent. This school has so much activities that today we're going to the beach. It's a bit chilly out not like summer. It's okay here better than I expected, but I do like the other school better. _

_Love you always,_

_Bella._

The door closed, making me look around. On my right Christine's bed was messy with her blankets. Meaning that it was time to leave.

I waited for her and went to meet up with the others outside in the parking lot. There were 8 school buses for the whole school.

My and Carla sat together while Christine and Jennifer sat across from us. We sat in the back, while Charlotte sat in the front with other popular people.

We got out of the bus in 30~ 45 mins. Instead of Chilly and breezy like I thought it would be. It was quite hot and sunny. I just we drove to a part were summer already developed for them. **( Sorry I just mad that up. I thought it would fit in with the story more.)**

People set up in groups and the teachers set up far away from us. Most of the boys were already in the water when we [girls] changed. The older girls who were our age were tanning, but we play beach volleyball with some guys.

" Every senior over here." Christine called.

" Okay we're going to play ball pound." Jennifer said **(I just made that up, but there is a reason for that.)**

" How we play is that we line up in a and then the first person goes in the water and the next person throw it at the person, the one in the water either has to catch or dodge it. If the get hit they're out of the game. If they do, they go to the back of the line until they're out." Christine explained **( I know it sounds boring, and besides it's just made- up.)**

" Let's play!" Jennifer Exclaimed

The game was easy. Do you believe that I was one of the top ten? Me. Little clumsy Bella didn't trip for the whole game. All three of them. Carla, Christine, And Jennifer were out already. When it was my turn they cheered my name. I threw it and I got Jennifer's boyfriend out. As I stepped into the cold water once again. When I turned around I saw an evil glare. Of someone who despises me as much as I do to her. It was Charlotte, right there, bouncing the ball in small motions on her palm. I guess I have to face her sometime.

She threw the ball with furious and full of angry power. The ball hit so hard on my stomach it lifted me to shore, in mid air. I felt something hit me head as I landed on the sandy beach. Unconscious was taking over my eyes and body.

**Sorry I'm doing it short chapters now. But that means more often. ( At times.) Please read my other story that I wrote. I'm not updating that one until some one actually reads it. Please review, if you have a good comment or a question I will love to reply back to you. Review!**


	12. Who are the New Kids?

I read someone else's song fictions and the music video for that song is so sad. I definitely cried. Check out the video it's called "Concrete Angel.) One of my reviews said that they have trouble reading the story, so if that's the case for you let me know. And I'll try to fix it.

I felt something hit me head as I landed on the sandy beach. Unconscious was taking

Over my eyes and body.

I could hear murmurs all around me. My eyes started to flutter open, it was blurry at first, but I got use to it.

" She awake!" Some guy had shouted. I'm guessing it was Christine's boyfriend.

" Bella, Bella, Bella!" All three of them chanted. All the others left leave only us four.

" Where am I?"

" Hospital, you fell on a rock when Charlotte hit you in the stomach." Carla Replied.

Oh that little—Don't you dare say what you where going to say!

Well she is, just cause she hates you it doesn't mean she could do that. Me! You are me! Whatever**.**

" Oh, what is that horrible smell?"

" They had to disinfect everything you had, even in your room."

" What!" I asked shocked, "Can we go back to our dorm?"

" Uh, actually yours." Christine answered

" Huh, huh, what! Why! Their not afraid that I would infect you, are they?"

" No, no. It's just that there are a group of new kids coming."

" So, they're kicking you out?!"  
" Well, I'm bunking with Jen."

" What is her name?"

" I don't know, but there is two of them."

I had to stay in the hospital for 2 days. Today was when those new kids come. I really did like Christine with me, but what if they were like Lauren or worse Charlotte. All I know is that I have to keep my hopes up. The girls helped me get to the building. And when Christine and Jennifer went to their room, Calla helped me get my beach stuff from her room and lead me to my room.

" Shoot, I forgot my keys."

" Just knock the door I'm sure they're there."

I knocked on my door. After seconds of waiting, the door opened.

My mouth dropped when I saw whom it was.

A short pixie like girl with spiky hair stood there. It was Alice!

" Hi, I'm Carla,"

" Hey, I'm Alice. And you must be Bella."

Doesn't she remember me!

Oh god, did I have to be with an idiot?

Hey!

She doesn't know your Isabella Marie Swan.

" Where are you from?" Carla asked

" Oh, it's from a small town in Washington called Forks."

" Bella, didn't you live in Forks?" Carla said.

" Oh, I don't think I met Alice." The truth is I did, I knew her a lot. I guess I'll just see how long until they figure it out.

" Funny, my best friend and brother's girl friend is named Bella."

" Well bye you guys. Nice to meet you Alice."

" What happen to you?"

" Huh, what you know." Did she know I was Bella Swan?

"Of course, I don't. Why do you think I'm asking?"

" Oh, this one girl hit me in the stomach at the beach and I landed on a rock."

" Oh, that's horrible."

" So, which family members are coming here?" Please say Edward.

" Oh, there out side right now." All of them came in except one.

" You guys this is Bella." Alice introduced, and Emmett started chuckling.

" This is Rosalie, she's Emmett's girlfriend and my sister." I guess I will play along then.

" How?"

" Oh, we were adopted."

" Hey, I'm Emmett."

" Hi, I'm Jasper."

" Jasper is my boyfriend/ brother."

" So are you in the same grade as me?"

" They're not, but I am and my other brother."

" Where is he?"

" He's grieving over leaving his girlfriend."

" I know."

They exchange glances at each other.

" I also know that you're a vampire."

" N-n-no- we're not."

" Your brother's name is Edward, he had a girl friend back in Forks."

They were exchanging glances again.

" I lived in forks, and I'm Bella."

" Not possible, Bella doesn't look like you." Jasper said

" Then explain this."

I showed them all the things that I could prove that I was Bella Swan.

The last one was the blue dress I wore to prom with Edward.

" Bella?" Jasper asked

" Isabella Marie Swan?" Alice added.

" Yeah!"

Alice was squealing, Jasper was really close to me unlike usual, Rosalie was in shock.

And Emmett pulled me in a big bear hug.

" Bella, you're back." He yelled while swinging me in the air.

" Oh wait till we see Edward's reactions." Rosalie said

It was another morning, a greater morning. Now most of the Cullens were back. I knew it would be great.

They weren't in any of my classes except for gym, where every one of them was in the same class as me.

Alice was also in my math class, she sat with me and had to introduce like I did the first day I was here.

Carla sometimes liked hanging with us, but seems like she feels more comfortable with the others.

Zack tried flirting with me again, but I caught him with Charlotte, so I dumped him.

Not that I care I mean, I have my one and only true love coming soon.

Alice was also in my math class, she sat with me and had to introduce like I did the first day I was here.

Charlotte still hated me, but is less angry. I still had my highlights it was due tomorrow night anyways.

I'll look like the original me again.

I just can't wait until my perfect Edward comes.

I missed how he looked, how he sounded, his smell, and especially the tender kisses that he gives me.

**OOOOO, Finally they came. I love this chapter, don't you? **

**Wait till Edward comes, I'll love that one too.**

**Please Review I know you all love this chapter.**

**Many of my reviewer asked when they would come, well here they are ! **

**Review!**


	13. A Wish that Might Not Happen

**Please don't insult the story if you think it's boring. Please just don't read if you despise it.**

'**Cause on of my reviewers had flame this and I was overacting. **

**Please remember that I'm just a young writer. (Well not allowed to say I might get banned.) **

**Enjoy! **

I missed how he looked, how he sounded, his smell, and especially the tender kisses that he gives me.

"Bella!" Alice screamed when I was only half awake.

I still didn't answer.

" Bella! Edward's here!"

I fell of the bed, and I was totally awake. Alice was wrong he wasn't even here.

" He's in his room, unpacking." Alice confessed as I sighed.

" OO can't wait till he finds out how his precious Bella is blondish."  
" I think all of you guys are over exaggerating. You just saw him like 3 days ago."

" Bella, we didn't see him since 2 days after he left. He's been hiding."

Rosalie came in and told us that the boys were in their room. We would meet up in the cafeteria for breakfast.

" Hey, girls." Emmett yelled to us, as they were in the room. Beside him was Jasper, and on the other side was the guy I once remembered with messy auburn hair, topaz eyes, and marble like skin that's as pale as the rest of them. Although he seemed depressed and a hint of angry.

Edward sat beside me. While others sat beside either Alice or Rosalie holding their food trays.

Not that they would eat it, but it ways part of their normal act.

Alice nudged me, guessing, she wants me to introduce to Edward.

" Hi, I'm Bella." I introduced myself. His head shot up so fast.

" Edward." He replied with no emotion on his face.

Just then Charlotte came over.

" Hi, I'm Charlotte." I was in shock. How dare she flirt with my Edward!

" Char, can we talk."

We walk away from the whole crowd of everyone even people I didn't know staring at the Cullens.

" What are you doing?!"

" I'm talking to Edward, and I could've continued if it was for you."

" Why would you do that? Don't you have Zack?"  
" Oh, someone jealous that I get all the boys and not you?"

" No, it's just that Edward has someone else he likes."

" Oh, you thought you would have a chance."

" Maybe he has a girlfriends back at his old town!"

" What ever! Ugh."

We went our separate ways; I went back to the Cullens while Charlotte left the cafeteria.

" What was that about?" Alice whispered to me.

" Nothing, I'll tell you later." I whispered back.

First class was biology; as usual I sat alone in this class, through forks and here.

" Class, we have a new student." The teacher introduced.

" Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, I'm from Forks, and I'm the brother of Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie.

" Hey Bella over here is from Forks." Some one cried out.

" Well, Mr. Cullen, you could sit beside Ms. Swan back there."

As he sat beside I felt an urge to not tell him that I was here.

" Bella? Isabella Swan? Isabella Marie Swan?"  
" mmhmm,"

His face turn from the dead emotion face to joy.

" Bella!" he screamed. Everybody was facing us now.

" Mr. Cullen is something wrong?"

" No, nothing, nothing is wrong anymore." Edward said with joy.

We kept on talking silently during the class. When we were out we gave pecks to each other while holding hands.

My fingers twisted around his. This was one of the best days in my life since he left. Finally classes ended for the day.

Every one else was in the Cullen boy's room. Letting us how some alone time.

"Bella, why are you blond?"

" I'm not totally, and it's washable, just wait here."

I was washing my hair there were yellowish substance in the water. I dried it in one of the big towels. My hair was back to normal brown colour like it always had been. It was back in curls of wet hair dripping on everywhere.

" Now that's my Bella." He commented

" So, are you going to they me why you left?"

" Bella, I'm sorry, for everything. I did come back to forks for nights."

" What I never saw you, except in my dreams."

" I snuck in you bedroom at night. I needed to know you were okay. Turns out I really hurt you. You were something sweating or twitching in the middle of the night."

" And about you leaving you family."

" Oh, you found that out. I could stand seeing them; they would always try to make me feel better. Being with them reminds me that you were once with them, having fun."

" Edward, and you call me the stupid lamb. So you still love me?"

" Forever and Always."

My lips found his; he pulled me closer by the neck, making the kiss more passionately.

He pulled away before we could do something we would regret.

" I love you." I said after a moment of silence.

" Me too, always and forever" He replied

The phone rung, sing Love Story by Taylor Swift

We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

" Love story? Since when did you get that."

" Since you I came here, I only wish that we would be like Romeo and Juliet."

" To be forbidden to love each other."

" No, just like the last verse."

See the light see the party the ball gowns

See you make your way through the crowd and say hello

Little do I know?

" Did I give you that phone?"

" Well before you left yes."

I looked at my phone. The name on caller ID sent shivers down my spine. **(Look on Profile to see Bella's Phone.)**

**Please don't flame this story, if you don't like my writing, or think this story in boring, simply just don't read.**

**Please Review. I really love reading it. **

**If you would like I would take advice and suggestion so I won't get writers blocks.**


	14. One of the Parents

Sorry I didn't update. I couldn't log in on fan fiction. Well most people couldn't.

I also have this fairytale due Friday, so I've been working on that.

**Enjoy!**

_I looked at my phone. The name on caller ID sent shivers down my spine._

I pressed the green telephone sign to answer the call.

" Hello," I spoke into the phone quite frightened.

" _Bella, honey I missed you!"_

" Mom, I missed you too."

" _Well, not for long!"_

" Huh!"

" _Sweetie, me and Phil are going to parent day!"_

" What!"

"_Oh, I could meet you new friends!"_

" Bu- bu- but—"

" _What wrong do you have a boyfriend I don't want to meet?"_

" Hell, no! I've only been here for what two- three weeks, and you expect me to have a boyfriend!"

" _Got to go sweet heart, Phil's friend is here. See you net week."_

" Bye."

I clicked off the phone. When I turned around to face Edward he looked like he was totally confused.

" What happened?"

" Oh come on, I knew you were eavesdropping!"

" But what did she say?"

" She said she was coming next week on parent day."

" So, Carlisle and Esme are coming, and they will be fond to see you."

" You don't get it do you!" I almost shouted, " Renee will send me off some where else, maybe even to Europe just to make me stay away from you!"

" Don't worry, Carlisle and Esme are going to come at a different time then others." He planned, " And I'll figure out a way to make Renee not know we're here."

" How!"

" Bella, do I need to call Jasper?" he scolded me.

Over the week, we had tried to make things look like the Cullens were no here. I had changed back to clumsy, low self-esteem Bella. Who ever thought that one person, rather one vampire in this case, could change another's way of life. Some things were still not realistic to me, the fact that he left and came back. I can't believe I even forgave him for breaking my heart just even once. How could I resist, I love him and he loved me, that's all that most matters.

**A day before Parent Day…**

Edward hadn't watched sleep all these night at campus. At least, I think not. I mean why would he? I had Alice and Rosalie jabbering about gossip all night it seemed like a television show that you watch over 10 times. He probably snuck in to see me in the middle of the night when Rosalie and Alice were at the guy's dorm.

" Wake up sleepy head." Edward whispered

" Did you stay the night?" I yawned

" No, Alice let me in at the crack of dawn."

" What on the agenda today?"

" We'll talk about it in our room."

After I dressed, I went to the guys' dorm with my hand twined in Edward's. Everyone was in the sitting room. Alice and Jasper were cuddling on the loveseat while facing while facing someone or something, and Rosalie was on Emmett's lap also facing that something or someone. I walked in more and my face light up in a smile.

" Bella, dear! We thought you were back in Forks. I didn't believe Alice when she said you were here." Esme said lovingly.

" Morning Bella." Carlisle greeted.

" Bella, we're going out of town, if you want you could come." Jasper offered.

" NO! She can't hunt with us, it'll be too dangerous for her!" Edward furiously refused.

" We'll go at different times." Rosalie suggested.

" I'll play video games with her." Emmett offered.

" And Shopping!" Alice chirped with her tiny little voice.

Oh, great I'd rather face Charlotte and her threatening issues and Zack's glaring, than go _shopping _with _Alice._

" Well, if Bella wants." Edward finally gave in.

" Uh, sure."

" Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" Alice and Emmett start singing.

At the house they went 3 by 3, and after my lunch I got dragged to each store in the mall. When we returned home we had 2 hands full of shopping bags. I was so exhausted once I sat on the couch, I fell in to deep sleep in minutes.

Ugh, how do other writers leave such good cliffhangers! I would be so happy if I had as many reviews as them. Sorry if this is short. But I just had to cut off here. If I had wrote the next part I would write it super long. So if you want it updated faster for the next chapter. You better review!


	15. Scared

**Wow, I have lots of homework.**

**Working on fairytale! *Cough * Lustrous 17 * cough* You know.**

**So I'll give an URL after I type it all up and you could read it!**

**Enjoy!**

_I was so exhausted once I sat on the couch; I fell in to deep sleep in minutes._

" Bella, love." Edward had said.

I blinked a few times before I could actually see clearly.

" Bella, we have to get you changed, Alice will choose for you." He continued saying.

I was definitely awake now.

" ALICE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled into his ear.

" Hello, sitting right here." Alice informed me.

" Love, we want you to look you best for Renee and Alice is so desperate to do it." Edward explained.

" Do you still not get, _Alice_?"

" Please, just play along." He whispered, I knew Alice could hear.

" Ugh," I gave in, " fine."

" Yeah!" she squealed.

After I was out of the bathroom with Edward waiting patiently, long than any human could last. I came in a formal outfit, but yet still fashionable. I had a pair of washout black boot-cut jeans with crowns on the back pockets matching with a pair of black strapped heels and white blouse with mid-puffed short sleeves, on to with a black tank like vest hugging around with my body's curves. **(On profile.)**

I walked out and Edward embraced me in a hug, he was sniffing my scent on the shoulder as he hugged me.

" Bella, you look amazing, as usual."

" Do I dazzle you?"

" As always."

" You, too."

" Hey! Enough chit-chat we have to leave," Alice rushed, " Bye Bella."

" What you're leaving."

Edward nodded, " that was the only way we could think of."

I felt a rush of danger on me. I knew it when I heard my mom asking where my dorm was.

" BELLA! HONEY! Oh, how I missed you," She greeted as the dorm door flew open, hitting the wall, making lose papers fly, " well, you look rather formal."

" Hi mom," I replied awkwardly, " thanks."

" Now you have to show me your friends."

" Oh, okay, just try not to um… embarrass me."

" Oh, you silly. You're more of a mother than me, remember back in phoenix?"

I showed my mom across campus, and meeting some of my friends and their parents along the way. I thought that everything was going right, until …

Ugh! I was going to make it longer, but I asked my friend how to do good cliffhangers and I just had to stop here.

I will update tomorrow, or try at least.

I might not so don't get your hopes up.

Please review


	16. Think It Might be a Disaster

**I'm so sorry if this is not bold here. **

**I'm using Microsoft Words so I think it happens on this web.**

**Be sure to read my other stories. **

_I thought that everything was going right, until …_

Someone had called me. I was so frantic that my palms were sweating, just hoping it won't happen.

" Bella, sweetheart, who's that?"

" My friend," I replied, looking over her shoulders to greet Jennifer.

She, Carla, and Christine were rushing to us with there moms.

" Hey Bella!" chirmed Christine.

" Hello, I'm Renee," My mother introduced, and the others also. We walked away from them just yards away and started chatting on our own.

" Oh my god Bella! Edward Cullen is so hot! I can't believe he was your boyfriend back in Forks." Christine chirped

" He still is,"

" Really I think that Emmett is the hot one. He has awesome muscles," Jennifer defended.

" Uh, you better back off."

" Oh, Bella's afraid of some competition," Christine teased

" No, I was talking to Jennifer," I warned, and they thought I was either getting the attention off me, or joking, " I'm serious, Rosalie is tough."

" Nice one Bella," Christine high-five me.

" But she is," I whined.

" She is, I sat at their table with Bella once. Everyone seemed nice, except Rosalie kept glaring at anyone flirting with Emmett." Carla agree

" YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH EMMETT!" Jennifer screamed.

" Nice, going Jen! Now my mom and half the student body _think_ that!" Carla whispered.

" No, these girls were eyeing him, but he didn't notice."

" So anyways, I saw you and Charlotte fight for Edward, and she got busted. She always loses to you." Christine congratulated.

Someone had cleared their throat loudly. When I figured out that it wasn't anyone in our little circle. I thought it must've been Carla's mom, about to tell her to not flirt, like any normal parent would do. I turned around. I faced my mom straight in the face. She was hovering me with an angered face. She dragged me off to the corners where the out side of the walls connected.

" Bella, be honest," she tried to stay calmly, " are the Cullens here?"

" Well, what do you mean by here?" I shyly tried to change it, " Do you mean here at this school? Or here right now?"

" Bella!" she emphasized her voice.

I pressed speed dial to call Edward and put it on speaker when I had hear he said hello.

" Okay, yes they are here at this school," I confessed with my phone still in my hand.

" Bella, how often do you meet someone at the same school, again!" she made it sound more of a statement than a question.

" I'm very disappointed in you, we're moving you out," She confirmed, " and you're staying with me!"

By now everyone who passed by might have stayed to watch or at least watched for a minute or two. Carla, Christine, Jennifer, and their parents still stood there. Eavesdropping on what we were doing. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward and Esme run to us, at human pace. We walked back to the boys' room, where I had met Carlisle and Esme yesterday.

" I'm not going to let me baby girl get hurt again," she argued.

" Mrs. Swan, don't you think it's Bella's choice of who she loves," Edward defended.

" She doesn't get a choice, I made that mistake my self and I'm not letting here take it,"

" Renee, may I call you that?" Esme convinced with a loving voice, " I think that you should let them be happy. Would you want Bella to live an unhappy life?"

I backed up Esme's point with what I know that my mom doesn't want to happen to me.

" Mom, you always say that I'm more like an adult than you. You say I will make wiser decisions than you. I want this, I chose him. Don't you think it's destiny that all of them are here when I arrived?"

"Bella, I—"

" Please, mom." I begged.

" If you promise that you will stick with it," She said just like how a parent would confirm before signing up their children from lessons.

" Oh, Thank you, thank you so much!" I hugged her with glee, this was one of my favourite days, the fact that my mother had let date and love Edward.

" Sweetie, do you want me to tell your dad or you want me."

" He'll freak if I do, so you."

Then I took her back to the airport, it was time to get home for her. When she gets back it will be 1:00 in the morning.

The Cullens and I celebrated by going to an expensive Italian restaurant that was off campus. It was more elegant and rich than the one that Zack had took me to. I didn't even want to look at the menu, know that if the restaurant looked expensive, the price would be even more expensive.

That's when I saw the least person I'd expected here.

**Uh oh, I'm almost done my story.**

**I already passed the climax. **

**If you still want to add on to this story you're going to have to give suggestions. **

**Also check out my other stories. **

**Review!**


	17. You little

**I figured that White horse by Taylor swift kind of matches' new moon.**

**Only if Edward had stayed gone.**

**I just had a dream this morning.**

**So I might write it up if you want.**

**But you have to review to let me know.**

_That's when I saw the least person I'd expected here._

There in the corner of the restaurant sat Charlotte. She was here at this expensive restaurant. But who sat beside her was not who it seems. Not her boyfriend that she held on for many years. But another man, one that was holding her hand across the table. She seemed to laugh. And stopped when I reached there table. Edward was right on my heels, taking any danger that might happen.

"Ugh, You…he, oh you little—" I was too irritated to say it clearly.

" About time, refill please," she said finally looking away from the other man's face.

I raised my eyebrows. I can't believe she thinks I'm a maid. Well, she never really looked to see who it was.

" Wh-a-t are y-ou doing he-e-re?" she stuttered, as she quickly pulled back her hand.

" I'm asking you the same question," she pulled me to a small hallway, and entered the ladies washroom, still gripping my wrist.

" Please Bella," she pleaded, " don't tell Zack."

" Why shouldn't I?" I challenged, straightening my back.

" Bella, please."

" WHY!"

" Because, Zack- Zack was my back-up plan when Eric dumped me,"

I sighed in disgust. Zack was very kind, even though he was sometimes sneaky he was still nice. I knew that this Charlotte wasn't good enough for him. Now he's going to be crushed by this little cheater, and I had started the wound for breaking-up with him.

" How could you!" I started yelling now, " You think it's all about you! Have you thought of how Zack would feel!"

And with that I was slapped across the face, just as Alice ram through the door.

" Bella, Bella. Are you okay?" said to me.

And with that Charlotte gave me a death glare, and stomped out the door.

" Yeah, I'm- I'm okay," I said teary.

" Oh, you have this big red spot,"

" Alice don't you dare!"

" Fine, Fine."

We walked out and the washroom door and back to where we were sitting.

Charlotte and that other guy Eric pay the bill and was scurrying to the exit.

" Bella, you okay?" My beloved Edward asked with concern. I guess he had noticed my red slap mark.

" What- wh- why would you think that?"

" We all heard yelling, and that slap mark does justice."

I figured he probably memorized all my face features. One scratch on me makes him go nuts.

" No, no it's okay."

We ate an expensive. Or I did at least; they ordered a small salad and shared. They looked pained to eat these. Edward once said that they would throw- up later. It was so disgusting to even imagine it. I quickly brushed the memory away. And appreciate that I now have half my family back now. The part that made me crumpled like a piece of paper.

**I'm sorry if I don't update often.**

**I have homework and I have other stories to write.**

**Sorry that's it so short. **

**Review.**


	18. Alice vs Charlotte

**Well should I put an Edward POV in this story?**

**Or I could stick with Bella's.**

**You guys could make my mind up.**

**Help me!**

**Sorry if this chapter includes bad words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. However I do own my stories and plots and my brain is filled with it. (Whoopies, I totally for got to do it for all the other chapters. Well, I think it's just a waste of time. I could write more if I didn't have to write this. Agreed?)**

_The part that made me crumpled like a piece of paper. _

I woke up by the loud banging on my dorm door. I could tell someone was angry. And with a burst came in Alice. She looked annoyed, frustrated, and angry all at the same time. Well, who ever mad her like that should be ware that they're dealing with a vampire here. Even though this little pixie that skips across campus, she could be a real pain in the neck.

" BELLA!" she hollered in her high squeaky voice, " GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT OFF THAT BED AND GET DRESSED!"

" What got you all in that mood?" I asked.

"WELL! WELL YOUR LITTLE, I DUNNO, FRIEND OR EMEMY, WHAT EVER JUST—" she was screaming by my ear by now, having clutched fist that may have broke her hand if she was human.

" Alice, calm down." She took in deep soothing breaths and listen to my advice.

" Sorry, it's just that she's a total bitch."

" Why? I know she's snobby, but why a bitch?"

" BECAUSE SHE'S GOING TO MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A TOTAL LOSER, AND MAKE EVERY ONE ON CAMPUS HATE YOU, TURN THEIR BACK ON YOU!"

" Alice, do you not know me enough?" I tried to cool her, " I don't care about my looks, and especially not what people think of me. I'm not an airhead you know."

" Fine! If you're not going to listen you're just going to have to experience it!"

I rolled my eyes. How many times does this girl need me to say that I don't care about how I looked? When I walked to classes that I didn't have with the Cullens, everyone was giving me disgusted, disappointed, and anger glares.

This one guy came up to me and said, " How could you, she's super nice and you're a bitch. Why would anyone like you deserve any friends!"

" What do you mean?" I asked confused. I knew that something was going to happen, but what did she spread?

He just walked away, annoyed that I could keep this up for this long. And I continued walking to my classes. One of Charlotte's new best friend came up to me unexpectedly and slapped me across the face.

" How could you do that to Charlotte she's just a girl!"  
" What did I do?" I demanded.

" Ugh, stop trying to hid it, you're a shallow wannabe bitch!" she yelled, " You just hate her 'cause she has everything and you don't!"

I just walked away, looking down at me feet, ignoring glares from everyone I walk past. I bumped into someone. And they caught me in there hands before I could fall. I looked up hopping it wasn't anyone who hates me now. Mr. Brody the principal was balancing me, and asked me to step in his office. I did ask told and sat on one of the two chairs across his chair. I was getting an awkward urge as I waited for him to close the door.

" Ms. Swan, I see we have a bit of a problem here," he started.

" Mr. Brody, I honestly with all my heart don't know what is happening," I told sincerely

" Well, if you don't know then I will have to show you," he said as he clicked on his computer and typed in something. On the screen was an article that was framed as written from me.

It read:

_Do you really know Charlotte G.? Well if might think she's this rich nice girl, but she's not. She flat out mean. Not only that, she has fake items from famous brands, she can't afford stuff, but she's acting like she is all that. _

_Without that money, her mother can't get treatment from the doctors. Her dad always goes out and goes on drugs. She sunk so low that she sold her 3 year old sister and 6 years old brother to other parents that are willing to buy. You might think that she's using think money to save her mom, but she didn't she just bought more fake brands just to make you all believe that she's rich. Letting her mother suffer in agony at a hospital of her hometown. Don't let her fool you! Be ware!_

_Information from Bella Swan._

I can't believe she would sink so low, just to get on me like that, trash on her mom and dad. Say she did mean things to her siblings.

" Why would I do such a thing?" I convinced.

" Ms. Swan it gives no proof that you _didn't_ do it."

" And what makes you think that I did, there's not proof either."  
" Well, there is, " he said pointing to the screen, " it says you're name."

" Um, hello! Anyone could have wrote it and framed me by writing my name on it."

" When we found the rumour spreading around campus we found that it was from your student user."

" Then why can't you say someone hacked in my computer? There are a lot of computer geniuses here. "

" Well, Ms. Swan you're not off the hook yet, but seeing how we don't have absolute evidence you're not on the hook officially either."

He led me out of his office, where the secretary was on the phone. I was in total disappointment that I didn't notice Edward waiting for me on the bench that was set against the wall. He propped up and cheeked my aching forehead that was filled of confusion, and dizziness.

" Bella, love it's okay," he comforted and led me to my room.

I was getting headaches just thinking about it, but this is something that I could hide in the back of my head. I'm not worried about what people think of me like I said many times now. But what if my parents found out? Renee would go over the top knowing that I would do something like that to someone who she doesn't even know. And Charlie, not that he cared about my reputation, but news spread fast for him. If anyone of the police have a case about me, he would be disappointed in my behaviour. At least I know that there are always my supernatural buddies that will believe me.

" Love, it's going to be okay," he kept comforting me, " remember how we fought James? Any normal person would be scared to death if they knew a vampire was hunting them. How hard is Charlotte's case going to be?"

" Because everyone else other than you guys didn't know. Right now my real family they are going to be disappointed in me."

" Now you care about you're parent's thinking of you that way?"  
" Yes" My voice broke.

" Bella, you didn't even do any of it."  
" Well I guess, but—"

" But nothing. Stop worrying." He sealed my lips with a soothing kiss.

The next couple of days, investigators are searching for evidence if I did it or not. And one day Alice lost it, she met Charlotte on the football field and all the other Cullens were on the edge of the field keeping a perfectly fair distance.

" Listen Charlotte!" Alice said her name in disgust, " Don't care if you are such a good actor or not. No one! I mean no one messes with my best friend!"

" Oh I sorry," she said sarcastically, " Hello! I don't car if I do anything to _your_ best friend. I can do anything I want 'cause she's not _my_ friend. But she is my problem."

By now Alice was taking deep breaths that are only a little percent that helps her calm her mood. Even Jasper was _trying _to keep her calm. She crouched down to the ground, having an evil glare plastered on this little pixie's face. She was about to pounce and that set the alarm off every one of the Cullens here. The tried to run a human speed, but still faster than normal. Emmett and Jasper were holding her back while Rosalie was guarding in front of her, and Edward looking out. They eventually dragged her out of the field.

And scolded her about almost exposing there species.

My phone started to ring and I picked up on the second ring. I answered and Mr. Brody to come to his office.

**Some people are so lucky.**

**You know where New Moon is shooting right?**

**Well I live there.**

**And I was searching where in Vancouver were they shooting.**

**These twilight fans met Robert and Taylor down at Robson!**

**So lucky, I must have a bad luck charm stuck to me.**

**Make my day.**

**Review, I'm already really depressed.**


	19. Standing Up For Bella

**I am so sorry I didn't write in a long time. **

**I was planning to give you tons of chapters for spring break.**

**But I obviously got the Friday the 13****th**** curse.**

**I got a cold and high fever from the first couple of days of my spring break. **

**Luckily I feeling a tad bit better. **

My phone started to ring and I picked up on the second ring. I answered and Mr. Brody to come to his office.

I felt a shock of nervousness that twisted inside of me, the feeling of uncertainty and hope to prove me innocent.

" Ah, Ms. Swan," Mr. Brody greeted as I came through the door.

" Hi," I said casually, I was alone, while Edward was waiting a patiently outside.

" Sit, sit."  
" So, I'm guessing you have some news."  
"Yes, Ms. Swan…"

I took in a deep breath, and listened.

" Congratulations!" he beamed.

" What?" I asked confused.

" We proved you innocent, we found that someone had hacked your computer, and they got a punishment."

"Wow thank you, but who?"

" Well, since you are a victim, I guess I could tell you. It's Charlotte."  
" Oh, I kind of guessed it was her, but how?"

" I don't want any of you girls' problems, okay.

" Okay,"

" Thank you, Ms. Swan you may proceed now,"

I walked out relieved. Edward was reading one of the magazines that were on the side table. When he finally looked up and knew that I was there, he smiled my favourite crooked smile, as I ran up to him to hug him with all my might.

" I…I'm so… relieved." I managed to chock out during breaks of my happy sobs.

" Bella, you wouldn't get in trouble for something you didn't do."

I hugged him tighter in my grip. If he were any normal boy he would be crushed by this joyful hug. Although, this would never even hurt a single spot on Edward.

When Edward went to get me some coffee, I was pulled away around the corner in the bushes.

" You, you had to keep on following the case," Charlotte said, she seemed like she wanted to scream it but didn't want others to know.

" You had to do that, I can't believe that you would sink that low just to get back at me," I replied " no, actually I could believe since it is you."

" Shut up!" she snapped, " don't think that you are all that just 'cause you have the Cullens looking out for you, you're just a little useless, unpopular, wannabe bitch."

" Talk about language," I commented.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

" Just make sure _you _don't do _any thing _that will make me hate you even more," she threatened.

" Well, I know that you can't go any further making me hate you," I cried.

As soon as she understood what that meant her face turned from strong and threatening to anger. Her hands brought up over her shoulder and at the same height as where her eyes where aligned. That right hand swooshes down as I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come. After a moment of tense structure, I slowly opened my eyes and saw her hand right before my eyes. Those hands were stopped on their track when Edward was gripping firmly on Charlotte's wrist.

" Don't you _dare_ touch my Bella," Edward threatened.

He releases her arm to her side and came across to me, wrapping he arm at my waist.

He led me out of the area, and handed me my warm coffee. I slowly sipped it, and at times I gave him pecks, while he gave me kisses on the forehead. Although, I was off the hook of the principal's, but most of the students still think it was me, they still gave me disgusted looks, and the Cullens were giving annoyed looks back.

Alice finally broke it and yelled at the top of her lungs. " THAT'S IT! BELLA DIDN'T DO IT! CHARLOTTE DID!"

Everybody who was in the area was watching now.

" Yeah, you heard it. Your perfect Charlotte hacked in Bella's computer and typed that about her, and farmed it on innocent Bella here! You should hate her not follow her!" she continued.

" You serious?" someone from the big crowd asked.

" Yeah, if you don't believe me ask the principal."

By now Alice and Rosalie were talking to reporters for the school news about this segment. Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I were by standards.

After the madness broke out, I yanked Alice to our room, just like how she had done to me while forcing me to go shopping.

" Alice, I can't believe you told every one that!" I yelled.

" I'm sorry, but do you want people to accuse you like that?"

I stayed silent.

" My point. Bella, just let it, she's gonna get it any ways."

" I guess."

" No, you will. And I bet all the people who accused you are turning their heels right now."

I hugged Alice, and said thank you to her, and I thought that it was a random time, but I think she deserved it.

" Ugh, something stinks." She said.

**Well, I hope that I can write more chapters this week.**

**But don't keep you hopes up too high.**

**Review you know I want you to.**


	20. Guest Who?

**I have so much homework due after the break.**

**But I'm procrastinating.**

**I said I would write lots of chapters.**

**So here it is.**

" _Ugh, something stinks." She said._

"Bella someone is here for you," one of the girls that was from our building called.

"Kay," I yelled back.

" Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no!" Alice chanted.

" Common' let go see who it is."

" Trust me honey, I know who it is."

We went down to the lodge where someone had told me to go. Eyes were all on one certain place, the one and only – Jacob. My Jacob, the Jacob that lifted me off the ground as I was drowning in it. The only who I left to come here.

I ran up to him as he was looking around for me. Hugged him in open arms. He was surprised at first then he hugged me back for so long that people had to clear their throats.

" Jacob I can't believe you're here!" I squealed.

" Bells, Bells, calm down,"

" I'll try, but you're here in Michigan!"

" Yeah, I know."

" But why?"  
" Well, I just wanted to visit and see how you're holding up," he explained, and he finally noticed Alice that was standing as far away as possible from where we were.

" But I guess you already have someone filling in," he said after a moment of silence.

" Uh, yeah. I could show you around campus if you like."

" Are you sure you don't want to hang with your little Eddie."

I chuckled at his teasing tone " not when you're here."

"Ah, so I'm the favourite."

" Jake!"

" Kay, kay. A tour would be great."

I caught a glimpse of him smirking at Alice while we were passing but he.

--

" Okay so that's the science building," I said concluding our tour.

" Well that was a, a, an interesting tour."

" Okay, I'll admit I'm not the best tour guide."

" Not even a good one."

" Hey!" I said while punching his arm.

Jennifer came over to where we were standing. " Hey Bella, who's your friend?"  
" Um Jacob this is Jennifer. Jennifer, Jacob." Jennifer giggled flirting.

I knew it, I knew that once I had a boy in my life another girl would come and take them away. Jacob isn't my "love", but he's still my friend. Would I be so cruel that I would make him single and force him to watch me love someone else? I guess all I want is for him to find someone to love him and he loves the one back.

" So Jacob you doing anything tonight?" Jennifer asked seductively.

I pulled Jennifer by the arm and away from Jacob so I could talk to her.

" What are you doing?" I asked.

" Oh come on Bella, please don't tell me you never thought he at least looked cute. Yeah sure he is no Edward, but he seems really nice and really cute."

" I have Edward, and he's my _friend_, and he always will be."

" Great! You have Edward and I get Jacob. It's a win win."

" Ugh, no. Besides don't you have a boy friend?"

" Danny? We broke up like a week ago."

" Look Jacob came here for me. I don't know why, but he's here for me."

" Please, please Bella. I really like Jacob and I mean it's his choice if he wants to go, but I don't want more obstacles."

" Ugh fine. But it's his choice."

" Yeah!" she said hugging me, and skipped back to Jacob.

_Edward's POV_

I waited at Mr. Brody's office. Reading some useless magazine that was on the table, as I waited for Bella inside. I missed her; I missed her how she smiled sweetly. I missed it for the last couple of day. That Charlotte really has the guts. How could she hurt the feelings of this gorgeous angel?

The time flew by and by the time I read about a celebrity's break up, Bella came out with a happy smile on her face.

"I…I'm so… relieved," she managed to chock put between her happy sobs.

" Bella, you wouldn't get in trouble for something you didn't do." I comforted her, but I knew it was the truth anyways.

She hugged me, and at times squeezed me. But that didn't give one bit of pain.

We passed by a coffee cart, and I went to get some for my Bella. After I collected her cup filled of coffee, I found out she wasn't in sight. I began to search the thoughts of people around me.

Then I came to Charlotte's_. I can't believe that bitch would make people figure out._

She thought of slapping my Bella. And I heard them arguing just around the corner. No human would have heard these fainted murmurs, but to any vampire, it was as clear as a microphone.

" Don't you _dare_ touch my Bella," I threatened, just catching her arm before she could touch Bella.

I released her arm to her side and pulled Bella towards me by grabbing her waist. We walked out of the area and I gave her the warm coffee that was still seated in my hands. At times she gave me pecks and I returned by putting kisses back on her forehead.

Alice finally broke and yelled at the top of her lungs. " THAT'S IT! BELLA DIDN'T DO IT! CHARLOTTE DID!"

Everybody who was in the area was watching now.

" Yeah, you heard it. Your perfect Charlotte hacked in Bella's computer and typed that about her, and farmed it on innocent Bella here! You should hate her not follow her!" she continued.

" You serious?" someone from the big crowd asked.

" Yeah, if you don't believe me ask the principal."

By now Alice and Rosalie were talking to reporters for the school news about this segment. Emmett, Jasper, Bella and I were by standards.

Bella had enough of it and yank Alice out of her interview. And they were off to their room. Jasper had suggested that we go back to our dorm and waited till everyone is back. But Emmett wanted to stay with Rosalie.

I walked at human pace with Jasper.

" So you happy now?" Jasper asked.

" Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

" Well, it's just that when you left her you were really down and now I could tell that you're happy again."

We reached our room by now. When we opened the door, we found Rosalie cuddling with Emmett.

" Haha bet you!" Emmett called from the couch.

" You want to wrestle big guy." Jasper challenged Emmett.

" Oh you're on."

I went over to sit across from Rosalie, thinking that she wouldn't talk to me.

" That Charlotte is a bitch." Rosalie said after a moment of silence, as she flipped the channels on TV.

" I just mean that she's just jealous."

" You are too."

" Well, yeah I am. But I would never sink _that_ low." She confessed, " Like I would keep it between me and her, or over the family, but never out in public"

A low snarl came through my throat. Alice came through the door seconds after I snarled.

" You guys, you guys. I have some news." Alice announced. Emmett and Jasper stopped their fight and came over to where we were sitting while Alice stood in front of us.

" Alice, go get Bella to go shopping with you." Emmett teased.

" No, no, that's not why I'm here. Jacob Black is here." The room was filled with low snarls.

" Why?" Jasper calmed everyone down.

" Because he's visiting Bella." I was the only one snarling now; I felt waves of calmness that Jasper was sending to me.

" What are we going to do?" Emmett asked

" We try to stay away from him," Alice answered, " only Edward and I are allowed near him."

" Why you?" I complained.

" Because I'm Bella's best friend, she bound to find out something if we've been acting weirdly since that dog came."

" Staying away from Bella. Can do." Rosalie said.

Jacob's POV

I was at a restaurant with that girl Jennifer, the one who I met earlier today. She kept sending me seductive looks, but little does she know I wasn't interested in her. I was here, not just in the restaurant, but also in Michigan because of Bella. I thought she would make friends with others, like with Jessica and Mike, but I never expected her to meet back the ones who broke her heart. I was so hurt that she would go back to them after everything I've done for her.

**Okay I made this longer than usual, as a treat for Spring break.**

**Please review.**

**I haven't got any e-mail from fan fiction in a long time.**


	21. Jealouy Overboard

**How you ever watched a movie with a make-out scene in it?**

**And during that time your parents walk in on you. Don't you think it's really awkward?**

**I had that happen. Yep, my parents walked in on me when I was watching Twilight and the make-out scene showed up. Also on the deleted scene when Bella was dreaming. So now I have to watch it tomorrow. **

**(Well it might be days, after the post of this Chapter, but it was on March 23.)**

**So not to keep you reading my own horror clip, read the Chapter.**

**--**

_I was so hurt that she would go back to them after everything I've done for her._

Jacob's POV

" So Jacob were you Bella's Ex?" Jennifer asked in a less seductive tone.

" No, never was and never will… because of Edward." I replied, not wanted to say leech like I would've to Bella.

" Then do you want to go on a date?" She asked.

" I mean an official one?" she corrected.

" Uh, um." I was stalling to keep me from answering. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, though she doesn't seem as breakable as Bella. But I really didn't like her, like someone I would want to go out with. She didn't seem as down to earth as Bella. For all I could know, she could be an airhead that cared about how she looked and all about her reputation.

She was still quiet until she asked again.

" So are you?" she asked getting impatient.

I thought about it, thinking maybe Bella would get jealous if I wasn't single Jacob anymore. I was going to show her that if she doesn't take me, she can't want me to be lonely and watch her live her life and being happy with that leech.

" Sure," I said simply.

" Great! So where do you want to go?"

" Ah, you'll think of something."

I saw that her face dropped. I guess she wanted someone to take charge of the date. And someone that was going to have a blast and be romantic and all that junk.

I saw Bella and the rest of the Cullens walk in to the exact same restaurant that we were eating in. Bella spotted us and gave me her sweetly smiles, and she wove her fragile hand at me. I wove back and added a hint of my own smile. Jennifer looked over to see where all my attention was and she was calling Bella over with frantic hands. I quickly put my overly grown hands over top of Jennifer's. She flinched at the sudden heat that was on her, and relaxed once she knew it was my hand.

She walked over to our table, alone, while the others were grabbing seats.

Bella's POV

I entered an Italian restaurant that was fairly close to campus. It seems like it is a tradition now. Of how we always eat out on Fridays and the weekends ever since the time Esme and Carlisle came. At first I whined, saying how I don't want them to spend money on me. Edward had assured me that it was for their own good. So that the people on campus won't think the Cullens don't like the cafeteria's food. That this was a way for not showing others that they don't eat human food. I should've known that Edward would find any excuse possible just to give for than what he took. I doubted, but one thing, one person that had changed my course of complaining. Rosalie had agreed with Edward that this _was_ for their own good. And I trusted her; I believed _she _wouldn't do anything for me.

That when my eye caught Jacob— His hand resting gently on Jennifer's. Something in my heart was aching. To know that the Jacob I knew back in La Push was not an immature teenager that at times acted like a five year old. I did the courteous thing after staring at them for an awkward moment. I started walking, but as soon as I placed a small step on the mahogany hardwood, Edward gently caressed my wrist.

" Don't worry, I'm just going to Jennifer and Jacob," I assured, " I'll meet you at the table later."

He gave me a small nod and sat at a table that was on the other side of where I was going.

" Hey you guys," I greeted.

" Hey Bella," Jennifer replied as the same time Jacob said, " Hi Bells."

" So you having fun?" I asked starting a conversation, and I looked at the place where their hands met. Jennifer gave a quick giggle.

Jacob cut in right after, " Very much, and I see that you have a little party going over there." He held Jennifer's left hand in his two big heated hands. I forced a pleasing smile.

" Well, ah, I got to go. You know, Edward's probably waiting." I said making my escape. I started walking away, to where I could see Edward's eyes intently on me.

" Oh, okay have fun then," Jennifer called behind me.

" Thanks, you too," I turned my torso to make my upper body face her.

I let out a sigh of relief as I reached the table we were seated as. Edward quickly flinched to look at the menu for covering up his eavesdropping.

" Haha, nice try I saw you watching me," I said to Edward as I slid on the seat next to him.

" What now I can't look at my girlfriend?" He teased.

" Oh please I don't think he could stand it if you're around," Emmett spoke.

" Bella what do you want?" Rosalie asked, since she and Jasper were the only ones looking at the menu for the time being.

" Um, let me see." I reached my hand out for the menu Rosalie was looking at. She put in it in reach. My eyes scrolled down the page of Appetizers, desserts and drinks. When I reached the main course, I found something new, something that seems tasty.

" I'll take the… how do you say this?" I asked, as Edward looked over my shoulders.

"Cameriere," Edward called, " noi **volei pari **tortellini alla panna."

(Waiter, we would like a tortellini alla panna.) **( sorry but I don't know any Italian, I just searched in to the internet. Trust me I am far away from Italian.)**

I still wonder how you could store so much information in your brain, even if you are a century old. How could anyone speak in all languages with perfect fluency?

" You know how to speak Italian?" I whispered, which was really dumb knowing the answer already.

" Of course, what do you think I do at night before you cam in my life," he whispered in a hush tone that was not capable for normal humans any further than me hear.

He kissed the top of my forehead as I laid my head on his arm. Every one was having there own little conversation, so I talked to my Edward. The only one who wasn't talking with someone other than me. So decided to have our own conversation.

" Are we going back?"

" Back where?"

--

**So sorry I didn't update sooner.**

**I would have if I had more time on my hands.**

**And I feel really guilty for my other stories.**

**I don't quickly update on this story already, making the others a super long wait.**

**My apologies.**

**Please check out my polls because one of them is very important.**

**It asks you if you want me to set a day for updating my stories.**

**And the other one I'm just curious.**

**You know what I'll say… review!**


	22. Closer Together

**Well, I got some results for my poll.**

**But if you haven't voted yet, you should do it soon.**

**I'll give one week from today, to let you vote if you want to.**

**And if any of you who don't know what my poll is about, I'm going to tell you.**

**It's asking if you want my to post a chapter right after I write it out.**

**Or to set a date for me to update.**

**Now you could do that after you read this, but now I'll let you read, because I think I'm wasting your time doing this.**

" _Are we going back?"_

" _Back where?"_

--

" Forks." I answered.

" Bella, we're not going until the end of the semester."

" But there's nothing here for me…anymore."

" As much as I love Forks, we wouldn't leave right now," Edward clarified, " People will think thing if we just came for less than a semester and leave again."

I made a pouting face, and once he knew that I was sad for the acknowledgement, he cuddled in with me.

"It's okay, I mean Jacob would leave right away, if you do," Edward comforted, " And he seems quite happy that he's bonding with Jennifer."

" I guess, I mean I don't expect Jacob to be alone for the rest of his life," I replied, " I should be happy that he found some one."

" That's my girl," he said as he inhaled the scent of my hair, laying one of his arms over my shoulder.

"Edward! What's wrong with you?!" Alice yelled in her squeaky little voice.

" What did I do?"

" What did you do?!" Alice repeated, " You're ruining her hair. Now it's all messed up."

" Is not!" Edward declined.

" Come on Bella, let's go fix it." She said, her hand waiting.

I was dragged to the washroom, and was standing in front of the sink counter, while Alice played around with my hair.

" Alice?"

" Yeah?"  
" Do you think Jacob actually likes Jennifer?"

" Why, you jealous?" Alice teased still working on my hair.

" No, it's just that Jennifer doesn't seem in his ledge," I said, " Jacob's this independent, funny, nice guy. And Jennifer, well she's… she's just not that type of girl I imagine for him." I was going to say an airhead, but what if someone was in the stalls, and just so happened to be at our school?

" I could care less about that mutt," Alice said, " And… done."

" Thanks."  
" Oh, and don't let Edward mess your hair like that… or any other way, especially in public."

"Oh Alice, you're so tough on him," We were laughing at my insult, when we bumped into someone on our way out the door.

" Hey Bella," Jennifer said as she walked in the washroom.

" Hey again." I replied.

" Hi Alice," She said in grimace.

" Hi, " Alice replied in a cold, expressionless tone.

" Well, I'll see you later," Jennifer ended good-bye.

" Okay, bye." I said.

We were out the washroom. I could hear the door close behind us. And my mind began to wander on why Alice and Jennifer are loathing each other.

" What was that all about?"

" What?" Alice said as she sat beside Jasper in her original place.

" What just happened in the washroom," I said

" I don't like that girl okay!" Alice confessed, and everyone at the table was looking at us.

" She's been giving me this jealous vibe since I met her, and she's always jealous. She jealous that you have Edward, that you are so popular at this school, how you have awesome clothes, how everyone likes you, and now that Jacob likes you."

" That girl does seem a little bit suspicious," Emmett agreed.

" Totally agree with you Alice," Rosalie said.

" She's not that bad, I don't think she is at all," I said

" Oh, Bella you gullible human." Rosalie said.

I glared for a short second, due to her insult of me being a weak human to every vampire in existence. I knew that, it's just she didn't have to make people feel bad about themselves.

We left and I found Jacob and Jennifer nearly kissing, but I looked away before I see it actually happen.

_Jacob's POV_

I saw Bella and the Cullens leave I was not planning for them to leave so early. Jennifer was leaning closer to me. I didn't know what to do.

--

**Well I tried to leave a cliffhanger, but I guess it sucks.**

**Also sorry for the length, but I started writing today, and I posted it today, so it was rushy.**

**Do you think reading 20 books a week is crazy?**

**For me it is. Trust me I'm not the world's fastest reader.**

**I got the idea because we were at mcdonalds after church, and they said it really helps with writing.**

**But I think it's just insane.**

**And I don't skim because I can't grasp the contents in the writing, if I do.  
**

**Sorry again for making you read my reality.  
**

**Please review I love read it all.**


	23. Flirtious

**Ugh ever had something that was your life get crushed? Well singing was my a huge part of my life, and now I found out I suck at it, well not **_**super**_** bad but still is in my defence. **

**Also sorry of the swearing, if you have anything against it, just remember whom it's about.**

**Please make my day, and review.**

_Jennifer was leaning closer to me. I didn't know what to do._

I leaned in and gave her a quick peck. What I wasn't expecting was that she would pull me back again and deepen the kiss. It wasn't totally disgusting, but we both pulled away when someone said.

" Jen, go work it girl." A girl who was standing right at our table said.

" Oh hi Charlotte," She said in a hatred tone.

" Wait Charlotte! You were the one messing with Bella." I said.

" Oh your Bella's friend? You do know that she has a boy friend already right?" Charlotte informed.

" Yeah, I met him in Forks, and we got bonding," I said, it was kind of bonding, just not in a way that you would think.

" Well I guess Bella won't be in the way," Charlotte said, she was leaning in front of Jennifer, acting like she isn't there. She was twirling her hair, while give my this look. Obviously she was flirting, but it's going to take a lot more to get me falling for her.

" Uh, we're kind of on a date here," Jennifer interrupted in an annoyed voice.

" Oh well see you later," Charlotte said and winked at me.

" Well that was disturbing," I said.

" You don't like her do you?" Jennifer asked, obviously worried.

" Hell no," I replied, and she let out a relief sigh, " She such a whore, I could tell that already."

" You guessed right, she's the biggest bitch here."

" Especially what she did to Bella."  
" Yeah, how did you know that anyways?"  
" Bella told me," I simply lied, I knew that the answer was Alice was the one he spilled it to me, she was so furious with Charlotte she told Bella's best friend, even if their type hated ours.

" God, she's giving you looks."  
" You want to just go?" I offered, " It's getting late anyways."

" Sure, I can't standing spending my free time in the same room as her."

I selflessly paid for the food. We walked our way home, knowing that the restaurant is only a couple blocks down. When I reached her building, she abruptly stopped, not planning on opening the door. We both remained silent, she was swaying about, hoping that I would give her a goodbye kiss. After she realized I wasn't, she said bye and made a move by kissing me on the cheek. She blushed a bit and waved before heading up to her dorm.

I was about to walk back to the hotel I was staying at, but I was cut off from Edward. He was standing in front of me with his hands in his pockets.

" What did you do to Bella?" He asked.

" Why? Did something happen to here?"

" She was acting weird the rest of the night…after she talked to you."

" So, that could be you. You never know."

" I doubt it, I'm always with her and she's never been like that."  
" What was she even acting like?"

" Like she's jealous, like she cares." YES! My plan worked!

" Oh so that why you're going out with Carla, so you could make my Bella jealous," Edward said after reading my thoughts, " You little mutt, you think you would actually make Bella fall for _you?_ You're ruining both girls' hearts."

" Actaully three," I corrected.  
" What?!"

" After you guys left, Christine came in the restaurant, and lets just say she's gone a little too much flirting."  
" That girl?!"

" Why someone jealous their not the ladies man?"

" My heart only belongs to one, and that one is Bella."  
" What ever you say. Later Cullen." I started to leave when he said something again.

" You need a ride?"  
" Nah, riding in the same car as a leech isn't my way in spending the night."  
" Fine with me, I wouldn't want my Volvo filled of dog smell."

I roamed around the streets of the downtown area. I didn't really like drinking but I'll try just this one time. I walked into a bar that not too packed and not too empty. Sitting at one of the bars, I ordered a pina Colada.

Just as I was almost finished, a scent hit me. A scent so disgusting yet unfamiliar, it could only mean one thing.

**So sorry about the length, but I just had to stop it there, because I reaching to a dramatic part. Thank my friend for the idea; she made it longer and exciting.**

**Oh and also sorry for making the characters very different from the original characters. It's just really hard for me to grasp characteristics when writing a story of my own.**

**Review I hope you do so.**


	24. Someone Else

**Just not to confuse you I changed the name of the story from "A New Beginning: Bella Sent to Boarding school" to " The start of something new." No it's not like I actually like HSM, but I thought the title was meaning full.

* * *

**

**Ahhh, so sorry for not Updating in so long. Okay here goes my excuse, but it's actually true. First of all I have lots of tests since the last time I've updated. Second, I don't have enough time to type out a story so I read, or I'm just in the mood of reading then I don't type. And lastly, I'm kind of grounded, so I have less time on the computer, and I have to do my homework beforehand. So you could kill me if you want, but you might not reach me in person, or it won't do you any good.**

**A few more things to announce, so hang in there.

* * *

**

**I'm going to do a thing called the Quote hunt. And all rights go to Cherette, she's the one who came up with this awesome idea. Read her story **"Guarding It All"**. And here's the official summary **_"Five years after Edward left, Bella finds herself in the hands of the Voltouri. The thing is, she is still human. When the Cullens visit Volterra, how will they react to finding Bella working for the Voltouri? Will she accept them back into her life? ExB__"_** And she already has lots of chapters up, so if you're a person who likes to read continuously go read it.

* * *

**

**Another acknowledgment to Chels926, she has an amazing story that takes place in London, England. It's called "**Semester In Smoke"**and here's the official summary. **_"Bella Swan has just started her study abroad experience in London, or The Smoke, where she will live with the Cullens for 4 months. What will happen between Bella and the Cullen's eldest son, Edward? Rated T for language. AH/OOC - a more confident Bella__._"

**Also her other story** "Cashe"_"__Hidden. After Rosalie Hale testifies against a brutal murder, she is forced to obtain a new identity and move to a new locale. How will she adjust to her new, seemingly foreign life? Can she fall in love without disclosing her old identity? AU/AH RxE"_

**Find them both in my favorite authors area, or my favorite story.

* * *

**

**I'm guessing you're wondering how the quote hunt works so here it is:**

**I'm going to put a line or two from a song somewhere in the chapter. I'll tell you who the artist is, then you'll have to review and tell me what is the quote and song. Sound simple enough?**

**Woo! That was the longest Aouthor note I've ever written. Sorry for making you read all that, now go and read.

* * *

**

_A scent so disgusting yet unfamiliar, it could only mean one thing._

A different vampire that isn't a Cullen. With my werewolf hearing, I heard a girl's scream coming from the back alley. I quickly ran towards the scream, not caring for any spotters. And there the vampire was, a dirty blond vampire that I never came across, but the scent was the same as the first time I met the Cullens. My nose stung with the scent, not caring how bad it smells I slowly approached the victim and the vampire that was staring at me with his blood red eyes. It snarled at me as I took every step.

I caught a sight of the victim. She was now completely pale, with no blood running through her system. And I could easily pick up the red crimson teeth mark. Before I knew it, the vampire was out of my sight. I quickly bent over the girl, checking for if she still has a heartbeat. When I found none, I instantly dialed Edward's number.

" _Hello?"_ Edward said on the other line.

" Are you with Bella?" I asked impatiently.

" _It's night, I'm always with her."_

" Yeah, yeah. I just need to talk to _all _of you Cullens," I ordered, " bring Bella, but keep her asleep."

" _Okay met you in my room," _I hung up directly, not planning extends the conversation, I needed to get there fast.

I took the cab instead of run. I wouldn't shift even if it were night; there weren't many places to hide behind. I quickly paid the taxi driver. I dashed towards the room I was suppose to be in. Edward was standing in the doorway ushering me to go inside.

" What's the deal?" Edward asked as he gently pulled Bella on his lap.

" I saw a thirsty leech, when I was at the bar, downtown." I proclaimed. Everyone was chattering now, but one stood out the most."  
" Don't call us leeches, you filthy mutt." Rosalie grumbled.

" You're using the term 'mutt', you don't see me complaining." I defended.

" You just did!" Rosalie argued.

" Hey, hey!" Jasper interrupted, " we need to figure what to do."  
"Ou, Ou!" Emmett panted, " we could dress up like ninjas then fight him."

" Em, that'll only make him laugh to death." Alice said between fits of laughter that were coming from all of us..

" They're still going to die." Emmett pointed out, and most of us rolled out eyes.

" Jacob, what happened? Tell us every detail."

I explained everything detail from after I heard the scream.

" Looks like it's getting close," Jasper assumed.

"Should we call Carlisle and Esme?" Edward asked.

" Wait, Alice can you see anything that's going to happen anywhere around the school?" Jasper asked.

" I can't see, Jacob is too close to me." Alice responded.

" Jacob, go to the corner!" Rosalie ordered.

" Why me?!"

" Cause you're the only one blocking her vision."  
" Then why can't she go in the corner?"

" Be a good dog, and get!" Rosalie said.

" Oh that does it!"

I jumped on her, making her hit the floor like a boulder dropping on the streets. I was ready to rip her head off. When something restraining caught me. I growled, letting my anger get the best of me I lashed it with claw as I shifted into my wolf form. Right then and there, I heard wailing pain from...Bella. She was awake; she was the one holding me back, not any of these leeches. I stared at horror as everybody gather around her. I saw scars running down her arm, just like the ones _permanently_ on Emily. I saw the freshly blood stream out of the wounds. Edward left the gathering, his eyes suddenly forced on me, I could see blistering anger in his eyes. But I didn't run, I didn't flinch, I just stared. He pounced on me, playing the same scene just a while ago. I was the victim he was the killer.

" Get Jasper out now!" Alice called.

" No wait!" Jasper stopped, " Edward let go of him!"  
" He's the one that injured my Bella!" He gripped on my neck harder than before, I felt like my eyes are going to pop out anytime now.

"EDWARD! Listen to Jasper!" Alice screeched. He loosened the grip, but still kept his hands firm on me.

" Edward, he's guilty, he didn't know that that was Bella."

" I have to kill him!" Edward threatened.

I felt him off me. But I still laid there, my head tilt to the side, where Bella screamed in agony and pain. I felt loose like jell-o, I couldn't control nor feel my self.

Something or someone hit me again. I fell into unconsciousness, but unlike others something haunt me. My head keeps replaying the horrific scene, as the third person.

I woke up by the sound of a heart rate monitor. Carlisle stood there, jotting down notes on his clipboard that was balanced "on his arm.

" Ah, you up!" Carlisle said after noticing I woke up.

" What happened?"

" Edward couldn't contain his anger, he just had to rip at you." Carlisle informed, after looking at my expression he reassured, " don't worry you have no harm, what so ever."

" Edward go say sorry," I heard Esme say,

Edward whined, but finally gave up; he walked up to me and apologized.

" How's Bella?"

" I'm fine." Bella answered, just after entering the room with Rosalie and Alice on both sides of her. I saw her having bandages over the wounds.

" So what were you talking about?" Emmett asked, " You know _before_ the whole drama pack."

" Oh, oh. There's a crazed vampire close to town. My guess is that it'll come around here at on time."  
" It seems like we have quite a case on our hands," Carlisle said, " I suggest you stay on campus for the time being." He said to me.

" Where will I go? This is for students only."

" Maybe the boys will be kind enough to share."

" No way! I'm not having my dorm smell like an animal shelter." Emmett denied.

" Boys." Esme scolded.

" Fine, but he's in Edward's room." Emmett agreed.

" What!" Edward yelled.

" Oh com on Eddie, you always kick us out of the girl's dorm every night." Emmett pointed out.  
" So?"

" Edward, please. Jacob needs to be safe too." Bella pleaded.

" Fine"

" Great, now do you need someone to come with you to get your stuff?" Carlisle asked.

" No, I want to smell fresh air while I can."

" Here, it'll be faster, " Bella said tossing me the keys.

I went to the parking lot, wanting to find Bella's red truck, but remembered that it was in Forks at Charlie's place. I clicked on the unlock button and an amazing BMW convertible that was painted red that flicked the headlights on for a second. I jumped into the car, turning on the engine that was no more than the sound of a cat's purr. I rolled back the roof covering of the convertible, turned on a random radio station and lastly I stepped on the pedal and finally go to the road.

I just noticed that it was dawn right now, not many cars where on the streets, more like none. It was deserted and silent. The only sounds where the birds chirping, and the wheels of the BMW rush silently on the road. **( I have no idea if there are birds chirping that early in the morning, because I'm so not an early waker.)**

I finally arrived at the motel I was staying in. I quietly opened the cold glass door. And like a ghost I tiptoed across the front desk to the elevator, not planning on waking up the person on duty. When the elevator reached it made the ding sound, waking up the sleepy night manager. Finally I reached my floor, I got in and collected all the stuff I brought, checked the whole room for any remaining. I also took a quick shower before leaving here for good.

By the time I got to the front desk it was already, past ten. I checked out and drove freely on the roads that were more crowded than before. I finally got back to campus, as I was about to carry my stuff up to the Cullen boy's dorm, I spotted Charlotte, I saw that she was wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, she hides the bruises with the lien and lace. I could tell it didn't help hiding them, everybody already saw through them.

I walk up to her and her sullen face became happy again with a light smile spreading her face.

" What happened?" I asked.

" What do you mean what happened?"

" That." I said pointing to her bruises.

" Well…."

* * *

**Okay I made this one a bit long because I used up a lot of space for my beginning author note, so technically it's that same as always. Also because I needed to put in a quote for the quote hunt. So go search for it. It's from Martina Mcbride. So if you get it you'll get a sneak preview of the next chapter. Just remember to tell me the quote and what the name of the song is. Good luck and review.**


	25. Do you Believe Her!

**Well that's no good, I only got like one review for the quote hunt thing. It's a great idea just give it a chance. I'm striding for more reviews. I'm thinking that one of the factors is that I changed the name of the story. I only did that because I have a website, and I wanted to make a cover page for this story, the name might make it easier.**

**I don't have any ideas yet, so if you have something you could send me a picture or describe how you want it to look like. Other than that you are free to explore my site, which has a link on my profile.**

**Now the biggest thing yet, I'm having a Beta Reader! That's all good for you 'cause you won't have to read my horrible grammar. She is "Shimmering Starlight"; also she's my friend from school, the only friend that goes on fan fiction. She has awesome stories, so go check it out.

* * *

**

**The Quote hunt answer was **_**'wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, she hides the bruises with the lien and lace'**_** From Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.

* * *

**

" _That." I said pointing to her bruises._

"_Well…"_

"Well?"

"Can we not talk here?" Carla asked, looking around us. I followed her to a corner where the outer walls meet; it was deserted and shaded, making it a great place to talk.

"You remember how Charlotte started flirting with you the moment she walked through that door? She got intimidated that I was the one with you, not her."

"I didn't even meet her until yesterday."

"Doesn't matter. Charlotte wants, Charlotte gets."

"So she beat you up?" I said, eyeing the bruises and scratches.

"Pretty much. She did most of the work, but her new posies were involved."

"It's going to be okay," I comforted, pulling her in to my heated chest.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Charlotte walk by. When she spotted me, her emotions were as chirpy as a newborn chick. That all changed when her eyes finally noticed our close position. I saw flaming peppered eyes that were giving Carla a devilish glare. She collected herself and walked swiftly over, obviously _trying _to act how the models walk on the runway. She hugged me from the side and stayed there. She was constantly lifting her head to find a comfortable arrangement on my chest. I shifted uncomfortably, not enjoying Charlotte's touch.

Carla finally slowly lifted up her head, after feeling the shared space. Her eyes began to fill with salty tears; it didn't look like she was going to wipe them off this time. I nudged Charlotte off, and she was somewhat shocked. I pressed my thumb along the underside of Carla's eye. After realizing that I'd chosen her over Charlotte, a small smile crept onto Carla's face. I saw the blistering anger in Charlotte's face; she probably never got rejected… ever.

Well, now she has.

Before she walked away she leaned towards Carla's ear. I heard a hint of her low murmur, "You better watch it." Then she stomped off stubbornly. Dangerously.

Unexpectedly Carla hugged me, she said, "Thank you! Ah, finally! She _doesn't_ get what she wants! I hate that everyone gives in, even me sometimes."

"You do?"

"Not anymore, but I use to always do some of her homework. Well, until we weren't friends anymore."

"Hmm, you were friends? Seems like you are sworn enemies."

"Hey! I was going to ditch her anyways; Bella gave me an excuse to. It wouldn't make me seem so harsh."

I saw the Cullens walk out of the building. Edward was grasping Bella's hand effortlessly as Bella tried to pull away. My mind started to wonder why Bella would want to get away, and mostly why Edward wouldn't let her. He always gives her what she wants.

"Hey Jake!" Bella yelled as she ran over to where we were currently sitting. She yanked up her sweater; where the zipper laid right on her belly button.

"Sup Bells." I greeted.

She let out an exhausted sigh; she peered over at Carla and suddenly turned apologetically, "Sorry I'm budging in."

"No, no, it's okay. I was going to leave for class anyways," Carla reassured. She kissed the cheeks that were closest to her. "Bye, you guys."

"Bye!" Bella hollered after her.

When Carla was out of view, I started the conversation, "Why was that leech of yours restraining you?"

Bella glared in annoyance when she heard me called them 'leeches'. "He didn't want me to come to you."

Now my face was plastered with confusion. Bella read my expression as if she was reading between the lines in a book, "He was afraid that I might blurt out the…" she lowered her voice and leaned in, "vampire thing", then returned to her normal voice, "in front of your new girlfriend."

She quickly said, "Also 'cause he still thinks your dangerous since the" she lower her voice again, "Werewolf thing." I chuckled at her voice lowering in the last couple minutes when a supernatural creature came up.

I remembered what Bella just called Carla in the sentence before her last words. "What did you call Carla?"

"Oh common Jakey, you know that you like her."

"No, I do not!"

"Jacob Black, you know how insensitive that is to her!"

"Maybe I like you."

"Oh Jakey, stop joking."

My voice became stern, " I'm serious."

"Oh… well… that was unexpected," Bella stammered.

"You know what, just go back to Edward."

"Jake—"

"Go, I'll be fine." Unexpectedly I got a kiss on the cheek from Bella. I was utterly shocked by that action.

"What are you doing?"

She sighed like she was about to explain why there are rules to a kindergartener.

"Just because I'm with Edward, it doesn't mean you give up all your hopes." She confidently said, "Go find a girl you will want to spend your life with."

"But… it's you," I said childishly.

She sat back down in her original place on the bench and faced me. "No, it isn't. You don't want to live your life in a shadow. Go and find that special girl."

I hugged her, after sniffing her precious fragrance my temptation took over. I abruptly pulled back from the hug, and stare her in those beautiful confused eyes. I crushed my lips to hers; I felt the human skin that was so cool to me. My tongue fought for entrance, but couldn't make it though, because Bella was sitting there shocked as ever. After a moment she pulled away.

"Jacob, I…. gotta go."

She walked quickly to the front door of the building that was standing behind us, after looking back she tripped with her clumsiness. Lastly when she got to the door, she bumped into someone. I squinted my eyes to make out that that was Edward. He held her close, and constantly looked in my direction as he listened to Bella jabbing about what just happened. His face was flaring with anger that I've never seen in person, but I had imagined it once.

Edward lost strength to hold him back from ripping my head. It was as if he was the gun and his trigger just got pulled. He stormed over to where I was looking dumbfound at them.

"Look I know what you did, so don't you dare deny it!" Edward yelled "I don't care if you do it again. I wouldn't do anything to prevent it if she wants it to happen. If you _ever_ try to force her to doing that then hell yeah I will."

"What if I do?"

"Then I guess you watch it."

"Is that a threat?"

"Could be."

"Stop, stop, stop!" Bella stepped in, "Just get along, please."

Edward first gave in knowing that's want she wanted. They walked off with their backs facing me. After they were out of sight, I paced along the sidewalks until I reached the Cullen boys' dorm. I noticed that there's something about the rain the street looks when it just rain, there's a glow off the pavement.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Emmett chimed. "You want to play against me?"

I went to the fridge and grabbed me a diet Cola, then asked, "Why me? Don't you and your bloodsucking family go and play?"

"Everyone ditched so I'm stuck with you."

"Fine, I'll accompany the lonely."

Emmett tossed me a controller and we played for a long period. We paused the game suddenly, when the rest of the leeches came in along with Bella, Carlisle and Esme. They all had different expressions. Most were terrified, and others had different expressions. Carlisle looked like the only sane one: when he was thinking about what to do to the situation that had plastered those expressions.

"What's wrong?" Emmett said breaking the silence. They all sat down on the couches with their mates.

"Remember when Jacob told us about the crazed vampire?" Edward began.

"They're coming here!" Alice blurted out not wanting to tolerate this anymore.

"Here?" I asked.

"Yes here!" Alice screeched, "Here, at school! Where we have innocent people!"

She dug her face in her hands that were in a cupped shape. Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice's crouching shoulders; he gave her confidence and a soothing vibe. She leaned into him, burying her head in his chest.

I realized a scene that I should have seen a long time ago. They were comforting each other, would do anything even risking their own lives for them. That's what I never got to experience, a soul mate. Someone I can't resist, just like imprinting. Imprinting seems only a way to keep hold of the one you truly love. An easier way to tell if that person is your soul mate. And if it was so accurate then it means Bella isn't mine, nor are any of these girls.

I snapped back into reality and listened to their conversation. "So I guess we'll wait till he approaches and kill him," Edward announced.

"I don't plan on killing that creature; he has done nothing harmful yet." Carlisle denied.

"_Yet._ Carlisle, what if he hunts at school? Imagine how bad that would be. He'lll kill people that are innocent and has little knowledge of our kind. Our secret will be out possibly involving the Volturi. And what if he gets one of us?" Rosalie defended.

" What do we do?" Esme asked in a concerned tone.

* * *

**What do they choose? I made it seem obvious, and I'm guessing most of you know.**

**Now for the quote hunt I'll give a clue that it doesn't really fit in with the story. I did it last minute, so I just added it in. It's from Taylor Swift, and any Taylor Swift fans out there will spot this easily. Have fun! And **_**ALWAYS**_** REVIEW!**


	26. Ah So Your Bella

**The heat is killing me! Even if it's only 24C here. That's******** why I'm on my laptop typing this in my basement.

* * *

**

Bella's POV

"_What do we do?" Esme asked in a concerned tone._

"Rose, if you put it that way we might just have to," Carlisle said.

"Thank you Carlisle," Rosalie said, admiring her way of logic.

"How will we approach him?" Jasper asked.

"Well I think–" Carlisle started.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think that it's best that Bella doesn't hear," Edward ordered.

"What? I'm as much of the family as you are!" I complained. "I deserve the right to know!"

"Love, this is dangerous stuff we're talking about here. Let us handle it."

"God, Edward! Just let her!" Rosalie helped me.

"Rosalie, shut up!" Edward spoke angrily.

"No, you should Eddie!" Alice also helped me.

"C'mon just let her." Everyone started chattering about it except Carlisle. Edward noticed the same.

"Carlisle?" Edward pleaded with his soft amber eyes.

"I see no harm in her knowing."

"Carlisle!" Edward said in disbelief.

"Oh c'mon sweetie," I comforted him, "there's nothing wrong with it, just as Carlisle said."

Edward stayed silent, folding his arms across his chest. That was one of the only times I've ever seen Edward act so… stubborn. What had gotten into him? It's just something so little.

I did the same stubbornness, facing my back to his. I could see in the corner of my eyes that he had peered over his shoulders a couple times to see if I was begging for him. He was ready to flinch if I caught him sneaking a peek, but he never turned back. I felt his strong cold arms wrap around my mid section. He was pulling me close, inhaling my hair as he buried his chin in it.

"Sorry, for what I did," he apologized. I tried to keep my stubborn act together, but I felt a smile trying to creep up my face.

"Bella?" he asked. Unexpectedly I turned and kissed him on the cheek. He was in shock first, but grew happy later to find my playing a joke on him.

"Gosh, you guys are dramatic," Alice hollered at us.

"Not as dramatic as you are when we don't go shopping with you," Edward teased.

"Hey! That was only because you deserved it!" Alice fired back.

"Alright, alright back to business," Carlisle ordered.

"I think we should take him down!" Emmett suggested.

"Right on!" Jasper and Jacob pounded fist with the other two.

"Boys," Esme scolded.

Carlisle explained told everyone what to do. We were going to fight skilfully; we fight like how they fought James. Except Carlisle can't determine how powerful he is. He ordered that we have to be on the look out at all times, in case he actually came. Carlisle told me that I have to stay away from it as much as possible. I must call any of them as soon as I see him, and run as fast as I can to get to here.

-:-:-

Esme and Carlisle planned to stay along with Jacob. It's magnificent that two dorms could hold 9 people. I guess it helped that you only have 2 people who actually sleep; it cleared lots of space.

One day, I came across Charlotte's dorm (the one she's sharing with Jennifer) as I was going to go to Carla's dorm. I saw a guy was strangling her, as if he was trying to rape her. I didn't know what to do. Should I leave my enemy to her own business, or should I be a good person and help?

When I heard a shrieking sound I found my answer. I launched myself into the room, trying to save her. I came face to face with a mysterious man that had red eyes. My mind immediately remembered that this was the crazed vampire. I tried to call Edward pressing his speed dial.

"What do you think you're doing?" the vampire asked. He knocked the phone out of my hand that I was hiding behind my back.

"I…uh." I stammered.

"Oh, how cute is that," the vampire said as he smoothed my cheeks with his thumb. "Do you know you have the sweetest smell of blood I've even come across?"

"So I've heard," I acted bored.

"Bella?! You okay? Where are you?" Edward's voice screeched thought my phone's speakers.

"Ah, so your name is Bella?"

"Who is that?" Edward demanded through my phone. The vampire closed it shut.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a bit scared now.

And suddenly, everything went blank.

-:-:-

I didn't know where Bella was, but I heard a man's voice through her phone, but no trace of her. I could only hope that she had dropped it, not the other… horrible things I have thought.

I got a text message. The style of writing was not Bella's. I could tell. It said:

"If you want to see Bella back, you better find her fast… or else."

I didn't want to think about the 'or else. Where was she?!

"You guys I think Bella's in trouble." I screamed stomping heavily over everything.

I couldn't take it any more, I want to throw something.

* * *

**This chapter is a little short than normal, sorry. But I wanted to try to leave a cliffhanger. Did I succeed?**

**I couldn't fit a quote hunt in this chapter, but I promise that next chapter there will be one.**

**Recently the reviews have dropped, what happened? Now I'm all frustrated. Please make me happy by writing a review.**


	27. Time To Open Up

**I have so many one-shots in my mind right now. So, if you have me on author alert, look forward to reading those.**

**Gr. 7 grad is around the bend, and there are so many activities. You can read about it on my web page. Other than those announcements, I'll let you read.

* * *

**

_Edward's POV_

"_You guys I think Bella's in trouble."_

"What? What happened?" Alice exclaimed.

"What did you do to her?" Jacob asked, immediately furious.

"I didn't do anything!" I retorted. "Why would I tell you guys if I actually did something to her?"

"You obviously did something because she's in trouble!" Jacob accused.

"Hear me out," I said, raising my hand up. "I heard a guy on Bella's phone."

"Whoa! Bella's found a new man!" Emmett yelled. I saw Rosalie punch him, and I couldn't help but feel good about that.

"No, no!" I said. "She didn't sound pleased."

"She's kidnapped?" Alice guessed.

A couple minutes later, Alice yelled. "He has Bella!" Her face was blank; everyone saw that she was looking through the future. I saw it through Alice; I saw her vision.

I saw Bella and Charlotte about to be the meal of the bloodthirsty vampire hovering over them. I recognized his face. The same face I saw through Jacob.

"No!" I yelled. I felt my face in a horrified expression.

"Edward, Alice! What?" Esme asked in concern.

"Bella," I gulped, "Bella, she's kidnapped by…"

Alice and I both said 'the loose vampire' at the same time.

"Hurry up and kill him!" Jacob urged.

"It's not that easy," Alice informed, exasperated. "Charlotte is with them."

"How is that not easy?!" Jacob exclaimed. "It's that bitch, Charlotte!"

"You mutt!" Rosalie spat. "Do you not know our whole family will be killed if this ends badly?"

"What should we do now?"

For the next couple hours we planned how to confront him. Our previous plan wasn't any better. Now that he has Bella, we didn't know how to proceed.

Everybody keeps telling me to stay calm for Bella. But they couldn't really expect me to do that; I had just left her! And what the hell, now they're asking me to restrain myself? I am seriously going to rip that guy's head off…

_Bella's POV_

I keep remembering That last kiss, I'll cherish. Until we meet again. And time makes it harder. I wish I could remember, but I keep your memory. You visit me in my sleep.

All those memories are being kept bottled up inside of me. How could I lose him again? Especially when we had just reunited.

"What do you want, Jason?" Charlotte asked with scorn.

"You know him?" I asked in surprise.

"I just want both of you to be quiet. I'll go get you ruthless human food," he said in a bored tone.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want Edward to see you die for himself." He laughed evilly. "And for you, my _dear,_ just to see your friend Bella here die," he said to Charlotte.

"You're just like that James: rotten, dirty, and sadistic," I tried to say bravely. I didn't succeed.

"Well, doesn't that ring a bell. James!" he chuckled.

"You know him?"

"I'll tell you all about him when I get back." He smoothed my cheek again.

When he was out the door, Charlotte turned to me. The chains on her wrist clanged together.

"Wow! How come it seems that every guy is falling for you?" Charlotte asked. She sounded nice, not in a rude way. I chuckled at her observation.

"They might be falling for me, but I'm only falling for one, Edward," I said truthfully.

"You are so lucky. I've never planned to say this, but I'm jealous of you."

"You're... jealous of me?" I said in shock. "But you're popular, and guys love you."

"Have you seen yourself? You're pretty, smart, nice, and popular," Charlotte persisted. "Especially because you're not a bitch, like how I've acted to you."

"Then why did you?"

"Because you're a huge threat."

This was the first time we ever opened up to each other. I could see that underneath all that anger she's been holding, she's a sweet girl.

"How did you meet…Jason?" I asked.

"I met Jason at the town my grandmother lived in. I believe it was in Iowa. Anyways, I met him at one of my family's friend's party. We went out for a while; we had a good relationship. One night we got drunk and he was about to... go a little too far. So I stopped him." She paused. "Um, do you know, um, exactly, what Jason is…?"

"A vampire," I said dully.

"Alright then." Then she stopped again. "But how do you know…?"

"Just go on," I said hurriedly, not wanting to explain to her about the Cullens.

She gave me a look before she said, "The last time I met him, I found out he was a vampire. I used that excuse to break up with him. Now, I think he's here to get revenge."

"I can't believe you had to go through that much. But you're not the only one hunted down by vampires."

The door burst open. "Well said," Jason applauded.

"Now, weren't you going to tell Bella who James is?"

"You know him, why not tell her you're self."

"I'd rather not."

"This James, has a mate named Victoria, correct?" Jason asked. I nodded my head.

"Then James is my brother. I never liked him, not even when I was human. Definitely not when he bit me. He was the one that brought me to the hell-like pain. The most evil thing he has done yet was when I first started dating Charlotte. I had to hide my identity from one that I loved. But that wasn't not all; he made her cheat on me! My brother James did that! And I couldn't believe he told Charlotte that I was a vampire, and that scared her away. He even tried to bite her!"

"Wait! James cheated on his mate?" I asked.

"Victoria is his true love. He only did so to make me angry."

"Does he love to make people suffer?"

"Obviously, and so do I!"

My phone vibrated notifying me that I had a call. It shuffled little by little along the carpet floor. I looked at it longingly, knowing it was Edward. Jason answered the call from Edward's cell.

"Hello Edward, I've been expecting your call," Jason said flawlessly. I heard the yelling from the opposite end.

"Don't worry, your Bella's safe, for now anyways." He laughed cruelly.

"Meet you in the clearing by the woods? Sure." Jason closed the phone shut.

He grabbed both of us, lifted us up on his shoulders. I felt like I was in 'Shrek' just by hanging like that. It seemed simple for him, but that's only because he's a vampire. Somehow he looks like he could beat my perfect Edward or Alice's Jasper. And that was a bad feeling to have.

-:-:-

We ended up in a round clearing. It was shaped with the formation of the trees. Then my eyes laid on my family, the family I love, with the one I love in it. Edward looked angry. It looked like he wanted to launch, but knew the consequence if he did.

In the back I saw Jacob. Not only him in wolf form, but the rest of his pack too. Jason set us down, but kept a firm arm wrapped around both our waists.

Edward couldn't contain himself. It looked like he wanted to rip Jason's head off. Unexpectedly, Jason let go of Charlotte and embraced me in a passionate kiss. I tried to pull away, but the deeper he went, and the stronger his hold became. Edward launched himself across the clearing, ripping Jason off me. I landed headfirst when I hit the ground. Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme came over to help me. The carried me over to where Jacob and his pack were.

As they were treating me, I heard a painful scream. I'm sure everyone else had heard because they stopped what they were doing and looked up. The scream came from Charlotte; she was squirming, and yelling.

And there on her neck, the classic place, were two slits in her skin, dripping blood.

Carlisle immediately went over there along with Esme. I was shaking just looking at her, because I knew about the excruciating pain from the venom.

"Bella, Bella. It's okay!" Alice comforted, noticing my shaking.

"Carlisle! Save her!" I yelled across the clearing. Now knowing that Charlotte isn't all that bad.

By now the wolves had left our side and went to fight against Jason. It seemed that Jason had abilities of both Victoria and James. He could track, but also could get away quickly. It was like he was their son more than James' brother.

Then Edward and Jasper started a fire, when the others were still continuing fight and catching Jason.

* * *

**I thought I would cut it there. It will be a really long chapter if I don't. **

**I'm one with the quote hunt. This song is from Pink. Remember that the quote hunt will allow you a sneak preview of the next chapter. **

**Now I want to promote a story from the reviewers on every ten.**

**I'll try to update sooner, but you have to make an effort for reviewing.**


	28. Bite Me!

**I am so sorry I didn't update fast enough. Please review and then it will get me to update faster.**

**I'm posting it today because it's Michael Jackson's memorial day.**

**Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, but my beta for some reason isn't replying to me. You'll have t settle for this.**

**Enjoy  
**

_Bella's POV_

_Then Edward and Jasper started a fire, when the others were still continuing fight and catching Jason._

"Rose!" I yelled, "Suck the venom out!"

Rosalie just stood there staring into space like she didn't hear one bit of what I said.

"ROSALIE!" I yelled again.

"Come one Bella. You actually think I would help _her_?"

"If you were nice!" I fired back

"Fine! I'll show you how nice I am!"

Rosalie strutted with grace. She walked like a high school sluts; her butt was purposely sticking out, and she was arching her body.

She picked up her arm and was about to bit on it. I jumped up right away and rushed towards her. I couldn't get there because someone was blocking my way…. Victoria.

"I'll help _you_." Victoria smiled wickedly.

I started backing away slowly and then quickened my pace. She kept stalking towards me, I tripped on something and feel backwards, and luckily someone caught me. I felt into their arm and felt relief pass through me.

"Hola, Bella." Jason said as he held me in his arms.

Victoria leaned forward; Jason did as well. I felt them sink their teeth in my flesh. The venom flowed through me like an oozing river. My eyes dilated and I felt the razor sharp teeth leave my body. It was replaced with the burning sensation I once felt.

I tried my best not to scream, but I had to let it out. I must! But I restrain for Edward. All the past memories since I met Edward Came flashing back. When I first met him. When he saved me from the gang. When I met the family. When we met James. The time James tried to kill me. My birthday, the time he left me. And so on.

Third person POV

Bella was struggling on the ground. It killed Edward inside to watch her like that. Edward ripped Victoria away, while Jacob tore Jason off. The rest of the pack and the Cullens kept fighting. But Edward didn't take his eyes off Bella. He did not even move, nor blink. He's dead heart was completely dead. Bella was his life, the colour of his picture, the light that warms his heart.

"Son, save Bella suck out the vemon." Carlisle ordered sweetly.

"You know I can't. I never will ever again,"

"You did it before. This is not much different"

"I can't choose!"

"I'm warning you. You better make your choice soon. The venom flows twice as quick because there were more sources."

Edward did what he had to do. He bit into Bella, sucking out all the venom that has been flown in. Her blood tasted so sweet. The burning feeling in his throat had been pleasured. He finally took his lips off Bella. Even though he wanted more. His heart told him to do it for Bella. TO do it for all he believed and wished for, not to be a monster.

He took Bella back to the dorm. And the Cullens and the pack were left to fight. The pack chased after Jason, while the Cullens chased Victoria.

Jacob charged up to Jason and ripped off his leg, he threw it in the fire, then the other leg. His arms were next then his head. All were thrown in the fire.

While the pack was doing this, the Cullens chased Victoria around. Once they caught her. Alice ripped all the major joints of Victoria's body. They threw her body parts in to fire also.

The clearing had the smell of smoke everywhere. The sparks of ashes flew in the sky, creating a group of rain clouds. Luckily it was a cloudy day. Everyone went to pay their attention to Bella.

A Couple days later…

Bella finger twitched under the hold of Edward's hand. He looked away from his book that was reading and looked deep in Bella's eyes. He saw the innocent chocolate eyes that would melt his heart anyway.

"Bella?" Edward asked softly.

"Edward." Bella she reached her other

"You have no idea how hard that was for me."

"What was hard?"  
"For you to be unconscious, I was so scared I did not except bad to you."  
"I am still human aren't I?"

"Yes, and that relieves me."

"Then what I'll tell you will warm your heart even more," Bella smiled, "I was thinking of you, and events we had together."

"Oh my gosh! Bella, you're awake!" Alice exclaimed. "Everyone come in! Bella's awake!"

"Bella!" Everyone greeted when they entered.

"Where's Charlotte?" Bella asked after noticing that she's not here.

"uh-oh." Alice said.

**Guess what happened to Charlotte. I'm sorry for the length, but I had to cut it off there. I finally killed Jason, but them I added Victoria and ended up killing her too.  
It's almost to the end! So review while you have a chance. There's a few more chapters  
**


	29. The End

**Ugh!!! I'm getting less and less reviews every chapter. Here, you must review. You'll know why at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**

"And how do we say our goodbyes  
Do we laugh or cry  
And why does this have to be so hard  
Yeahhhh (why does it have to be)  
And how do we say our goodbyes  
Do we laugh or cry  
And do i just say goodbye"

**~ goodbye- Savannah Outen

* * *

**

"_Where's Charlotte?" Bella asked after noticing that she's not here._

"_Uh-oh," Alice said._

"Hola, peeps!" someone called from the door.

Everyone turned to the door and saw Charlotte. Her skin had turned from tanned to vampire pale. Her eyes were bloodshot red, and she somehow looked more beautiful that she already was.

"Charlotte?" Bella stuttered.

"Yeah, don't you just love how beautiful I look?" she winked.

"What happened to you?"

"I'm a vamp!"

"WHY?" Bella stared in horror. Her mind kept replaying Charlotte getting bitten by Jason.

"Because_ someone_," Charlotte glared at Rosalie, "forgot about me."

"I'm… just glad you're alive. I thought you got no more blood in your system."

"Nah, I just had to live a moment of a burning feeling. And scream my lungs out," she said dismissively.

Everyone chuckled at her last sentence.

"Aw, I'm going to miss you guys," Charlotte said.

"What? You're leaving? So soon?" Bella shrilled.

"Yeah, unlike you guys, I can't control my thirst. Even Bella's blood makes me tempted right now."

Bella smiled sweetly at Charlotte. She had tears in her eyes.

"You better hold your breath," Bella ordered. She walked over and hugged Charlotte. The tears that were building up came out like a rush of waterfalls.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Bella whispered.

"Me too. I can see why every one adores you," Charlotte replied with the same whisper.

"Try not to be intimidating anymore. I can see the true you, and it's a great person."

"I'm going to miss you Bella. You're the closest friend I ever had."

Bella pulled away, wiping away her tears.

"Remember to visit us in Forks."

"I might, but if I can't I'll write you from time to time."

"Bye Charlotte."

"TTYS, Bella and everyone else."

"Even me?" asked Rosalie.

"Yes, even you."

"Bye everyone," Charlotte said. And that was the last time they heard from her.

* * *

**_After the Semester_**

The semester passed by like a gust of wind. Everything was perfect, no more drama, and no more conflict. Bella made great friends with everybody. Now she must leave them.

She said good-bye to everyone that gathered around her final step out of the school.

"You ready to go?" Edward asked as they got in the car.

Bella sighed, "No, I'm really not. I've grown to love this place and all the people in it."

"You could always visit," Edward held Bella's hand to comfort her.

"I know, but still they were a great pack of friends."

She waved to everyone while the car roamed out of the school parking lot.

Tears poured out like the water works. She was broken; Bella didn't like change. Change may be bad, may be good. Bella didn't know which one it was at the moment.

When Bella and the Cullens arrived back at Forks High School, everyone was staring at them. Some of Bella's friends welcomed her and embraced her in hugs. The Cullens were the outcast, the most gorgeous ones at school. Nothing had changed. It was back to normal, just like it should've been a long time ago.

* * *

**A couple of months later**

At the Cullen's estate, the door bell rung one day. When Esme opened the door she recognized it was Charlotte.

"Bella! Someone's here to see you," Esme shouted with a smile in her voice.

Bella and Edward walked hand in hand to the door. Bella practically leaped into Charlotte's arms and embraced her in a hug.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella exclaimed, "Can't believe it's you…and that guy."

"Hey to you too," Charlotte said, "This is Justin. He's my mate."

Charlotte revealed a dark brunette guy. He was muscular, but not too much. It made him look like Jason.

"Nice to meet you." Justin said. You could tell he was a gentleman.

"You too."

Everyone gathered at the living room, they were talking about their lives since last semester.

"How did you guys meet?" Edward asked with his arms wrapped around Bella.

"It all started when I was hunting in Colorado. I caught a whiff of a stranded couple walking by the forest. I knew that they were alone. At least I thought they were. Then I bumped into Justin while he caught the prey before I did. Now we travel around all the time."

"Looks like everyone has a great life." Alice chimed.

"It's a happily ever after."

* * *

**If you are feeling guilty for not reviewing the other chapter, please, I'm begging you to review it. It makes me feel so good just to get a review for any of my stories. And you must review this chapter. And yes I did rush this chapter.**

**Sorry if it's such a horrible ending. Maybe it's because I'm a terrible person.**

**It has been such a great experience writing my first fan fiction, now I must end it. I didn't get to read it, but rather be the writer of it. I made it my way, the way I wanted it to be. Throughout the story, I tried to make it longer. Visit my website to read about how I started this story.**

**If you want me to write a sequel, PM me or include it in your review. I don't really have an idea. If you do, please give suggestions.**

**XOXO, Twilightlove823**


	30. Author Note

**A/N: **

**Sorry for making you think that this was a new chapter. **

**I want my readers to help me decide what story I should do next. So go on to my profile and vote for which storyline you want to happen next.**

**Please help!!! And I'll delete this author note right after the polls are closed. Well not right after. Thanks!!!**

**I also won't be updating for a couple days, because I'm going to Portland! Too bad I'm missing the teen choice awards. See now that's my excuse for not updating. **

** TTYL,**

** Twilightlove823 **


End file.
